9 to 5
by FearlessGeek
Summary: (AU) Blaine Anderson is a high school music teacher living in New York and raising his daughter alone after his husband Sebastian's death. He feels like there's no hope for him anymore and that there's no chance of him getting into a relationship again. That is, until he meets a special blue eyed waiter named Kurt at a diner called Sunny's one day who changes his mind...and life.
1. Chapter 1

9 to 5

Hey y'all! I'm here with a new story and I hope you guys like it! It's inspired by a roleplay I am currently doing with the awesome TRwrites! Go check out her stories, they're great! I am hooked on Boy Next Door now! Haha anyways, please leave a comment with your thoughts (but if its mean, I don't wanna hear it.)

HWYMIG and Klaine: A Wonderful Life will be updated soon! SO SORRY I haven't updated them since February..I'm horrible, I know. But new chapters ARE COMING.

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, I don't own Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox and I just hate life..

:) Now onto the story!

Xxx

"IT'S A GIRL!" Dr Wilkins exclaimed proudly, his voice echoing in the tiny hospital room along with the sounds of loud cries from the newborn. The noise rang in Blaine's ears and made him smile softly

Blaine Anderson stood in front of the bed holding his husband Sebastian's hand as they'd watched their surrogate Amy give birth to their child. It had been a long and difficult (and slightly disturbing) process, but it was most definitely worth it.

_A_ _little_ _girl_. A little girl that Blaine and Sebastian Anderson now got to take home to raise, nurture, and love. This was the second best day of Blaine's life (the first being his and Seb's wedding day) and he couldn't have been happier.

He didn't hear anything else after the doctor had said that it was a girl. He was just so overwhelmed and happy (and a bit panicky because _hello this is fatherhood we're talking about..huge responsibility!_) at that moment that he couldn't find it in himself to hear any other words.

He looked over at Seb with a soft smile and tear-filled eyes, looking at the taller man lovingly as he watched the doctors clean off their baby.

Their baby. Blaine Michael Anderson would never get tired of saying that. He just couldn't believe this was actually happening. Finally

He walked over slowly to Amy as she held the tiny newborn in her arms with a smile.

He smiled brightly. The baby looked like him and her mother. She had dark brown wild curls like Blaine and beautiful greyish blue colored eyes, a trait she'd gotten from Amy. She had light freckles that spread across her face (another trait from Amy) and a little nose. She was absolutely perfect in Blaine's eyes.

Sebastian rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and smiles, a tear falling down on his face.

"She's gorgeous," he whispered. Blaine nodded in agreement. They'd made a decision after they picked Amy Harris to carry their child that Blaine would be the biological father, but he knew that even if Seb was the bio dad, their son or daughter would still be precious. They also swore to do anything to make their kid happy, and they would.

Blaine wiped his eyes and smiled warmly at Amy. "Thank you Amy," he whispered softly. "Thank you so much." Sebastian hugged Blaine lightly and thanked the brunette as well.

She smiled. "You're welcome," she says, chuckling afterwards. "She's a pretty little thing, wouldn't you say?"

Both men nodded eagerly.

Amy grinned and kissed the girl's head. "Take care of her for me, let her know I love her," she said softly, her grey-blue eyes filling up with tears. "Let her know her mom loves her.."

Blaine and Sebastian nodded. "Always," they said in perfect unison, earning a smile from the young woman.

She kissed the baby again and held her out to the men.  
"Here," she says. "Meet your baby girl."

Blaine and Seb look at each other with compassionate and loving smiles before the shorter man holds his arms out.

Blaine takes the baby and sighs happily, leaning into his husband.

"Oh my God Sebastian," he whispers, feeling at peace with the world.

"She's..she's really ours," he says. Sebastian nods, stroking their daughters cheek softly. "I know..I love her already."

"I love her too," Blaine says. "And I love you."

Sebastian kisses his hair. "Always," he whispers.

"And forever," Blaine whispers back before he returned his gaze to the child.

"What should we name her?" He asked suddenly, remembering that they hadn't named the baby yet.

Seb sighed. "I dunno," he says, thinking for a few moments.  
Honestly, they hadn't picked out any girl names at all. They had both kind of wanted a boy, so they could do things like play catch or take him to sports games, but all that changed the minute they laid eyes on their little girl.

But if they would've had a boy instead, they probably would have named him something like Max or Ben, but that wasn't the case here. They had a daughter. A daughter who needed a name that suited her perfectly.  
Blaine thought as he rocked the baby gently.

"Hmm..I like Katheryn," he says. "After Katy Perry," he adds with a laugh.  
Seb grins. "Me too," he said. "It's a beautiful name for a beautiful girl."  
The shorter man kissed the baby's head and cuddles her as he himself cuddles into Sebastian.

"What about Katheryn? Do you like that name, honey?" He asks the baby softly.

She made a sweet little cooing noise and fluttered her eyelashes a bit.  
The men grinned. "I think she likes it," Blaine says.

Sebastian nods in agreement with a soft chuckle. "Could I suggest something?" He asks reluctantly.

"Yeah, babe, go ahead."

"I like Katheryn Tess," he says. "Just as a first name, though. We could call her KT for short.."

Blaine smiles. "Katheryn Tess, huh?" He asks, grinning at Seb's eager nod. He thinks for a few seconds. This was their kid's name after all, they had to choose carefully.

"I love it. It sounds cool," Blaine says with a smile. He hands the baby over to Seb and smiles as he watches his husband connect with the child. He knew from the second he met Sebastian that he'd be a great father some day.

And he was 100% right.

He then turned to Amy. "Hey Amy, what do you think about the name Kather-" he stopped abruptly as he noticed that she was asleep, snoring lightly.

Blaine sighed. "I know she's exhausted," he says quietly. "Poor thing...but hey, atleast a beautiful baby girl came out of all of this," he says cheerfully, smiling at his husband as he sang to their daughter softly.

"...Isn't she lovely, isn't she wonderful.." Sebastian sang, stroking her hair gently.

Blaine sat down next to Seb as he cuddled and sang to KT, enjoying every minute of it.

"Wanna give her a middle name, or would that be too much..?" Blaine asks quietly as she slowly fell asleep.

Seb kissed her head. "I think we should," he says.  
Just as they begin to decide a middle name for the child, a nurse walks in, smiling.

"Hello, I'm Julie, I work in the newborn department," she says, extending her hand for the men to shake.

"Hi, I'm Blaine, this is my husband Sebastian," he says shaking her hand.  
Julie smiled as Seb shook her hand. "Nice to meet you two," she says."You two have a very pretty baby girl."

They smiled warmly. "Thank you," both men said.

"Have you two picked out a name for her yet?" The redhead asks.  
Blaine nods. "Katheryn Tess," he says proudly. "We're gonna call her KT."  
Julie grinned. "That's nice," she says, looking down at the sleeping child. "If you don't mind, I have to take Katheryn Tess to the nursery for a while..just to get measured and weighed, then fed. After she wakes up, of course," she explains. "Standard procedure for newborns," she says.  
The men nod knowingly. Seb stands up carefully, handing the girl who was still deep in slumber to Julie.

She smiled as she held the baby. "Thanks," she says. "You can come see her in about an hour or 2."

Blaine and Sebastian nod and watch her walk off with the child towards the nursery.

Blaine sighed and hugged Sebastian, resting his head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, the sound echoing in his head like a drum.

"So..middle names.." He mumbles before yawning.

The taller man chuckles. "Nap first, name later," he says wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and leads him over to the small sofa in the room.

They hadn't slept all night, seeing as how Amy's water broke at 11pm at night and was in labor for 14 hours. They decided to use this time to catch up on some sleep, because they wouldn't be getting much as soon as they brought KT home.

About an hour and a half later, Blaine stirred and woke up, rubbing his eyes lightly as they adjusted to the light of the room.

He turned slightly and saw that Sebastian was still sleeping. He chuckled and kissed his hair before getting up. He walked over to the bed and noticed Amy was awake. He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"How ya feelin'?" He asked her.

"Tired, in pain, and hungry," she says with a short laugh. "But I'm doing okay." She pushes some hair out of her face and smiles. "You?"  
Blaine smiled for about the hundredth time that day. "Happy..that's all," he says.

Amy nods with a small smile. "Did you guys pick a name for her?"  
He nods. "Yeah, we did when you were asleep, actually. We chose Katheryn Tess..we're gonna call her KT as a nickname, though. Maybe Kate or Katy too.."

The brunette smiles. "I like it!" She says. "Katheryn Tess..it's spunky. Good job."

Blaine smiles. "Thanks," he says. "By the way, she's in the newborn department now. She was asleep when the nurse came by to get her so she said that they'd just measure and feed her and all that after she woke up."

"Naturally," Amy says.

"We can go see her in about half an hour, maybe less," he adds.  
The woman smiles and nods. "Good, I wanna video chat with my mom and show her KT.. she lives in Arizona and she went crazy when I told her I'd had the baby. She can't wait to meet her."

"That sounds like my mom," Blaine says, smiling at the thought of Ruby Anderson. She was ecstatic when her youngest child had announced that he was going to become a dad. She even went so far as to go out and buy a crapload of stuff for her grandchild.

Blaine swears she would've bought the kid a freaking car if he hadn't stopped her.

He then thought of his dad and frowned. His mom had divorced from Mark when Blaine was about 14 or 15..he can't remember. All he remembers is that his father was a jerk who didn't accept Blaine for who he was, therefore he wanted nothing to do with him.

'He'll never meet my kids,' he thought with a sense of both anger and relief. He didn't want his kids to ever come near Mark (calling him 'dad' just didn't seem or feel right) because he wouldn't let him tell them that they couldn't be who they were, just like he'd done with Blaine when he was growing up.

It was okay though. Blaine had starting feeling a lot better about himself and who he was after Mark left and wasn't around to tear him down anymore. Things started to look up for him. He met Sebastian and fell in love with him when he transferred to Dalton Academy at 14, he gained lots of new friends from joining The Warblers, the acapella all boys show choir at Dalton, and his mom had found a nice man named Frank who made her happy (and was caring and accepting towards Blaine) which made him happy. Ruby and Frank eventually got married and when Blaine was 18.

Everything was much better in his life now, but he still couldn't help but feel enraged when he thought of Mark. The man who was supposed to love and accept him for who he was that just turned his back on his son and treated him coldly. Blaine hated him.

He shook the thought of his father away and thought of his siblings instead. Cooper, his older brother who was an actor in Hollywood who was also married to a model named Hillary. He couldn't wait to call him up and say something along the lines of "I had a kid before you! Finally I'm ahead!" or just be subtle about it and share  
the good news with him happily.

He laughed a little and thought of his older sister Elena (who was nicknamed as Ellie since about the day she was born). Ellie was very headstrong and was always protective of Blaine when they were growing up. Even to this day, she still cuddles him and tries to protect him from stuff even though he constantly reminds her that he's a "24 year old grown man who can live life on his own without the guidance of his older sister."

She'd just laugh and tell him that "he should be glad she's around to protect him," which would then turn into a playful argument that would end in laughs and a warm 'little brother big sister' hug.

Blaine knew Ellie would be beyond happy to meet her niece. She couldn't stop screaming when he'd announced that he and Seb had found a surrogate and that she was pregnant with their baby.

He couldn't wait for all of his family to meet KT. That included Sebastian's parents, Henry and Meredith Smythe, who were both very supportive of their relationship (which was amazing), and he knew they'd be excited to meet the baby as well.

Blaine sighed softly after thinking about everything for a while and looked at Amy.

"Hey Amy?"

"Hmm?" She asks, flipping through a magazine idly.

"What's your middle name? I never did find it out."

"Oh, it's Regina."

Blaine smiled. "That's it."

"That's what?"

"It! That's it! That's what KT's middle name will be! As long as Seb likes it too, I mean. But yeah..her middle name will be Regina, in honour of you." Blaine finishes with a proud smile and nod.

Amy smiles. "How lovely of you to name her after me," she says.

Blaine shrugs. "It's the least we could do," he says.

"Katheryn Tess Regina Anderson," Amy says as if she's testing the name out on her lips. "..She'll be 10 before she can spell it." She laughs a little before going back to her magazine.

Blaine chuckles and turns as he notices Seb waking up.

"Have a nice nap, love?"

The taller man smiled and nodded as he stretched. "Yup, you?"  
"It was alright."

"So, what have you two been talking about?" Seb asks as he makes his way over to them.

"Oh, nothing much. Just about how we couldn't wait for our family to meet KT," Blaine explains. "Aaanndd, I also figured out a nice middle name for her."

Seb grinned. "Well, lemme hear it!"

"Regina. It's Amy's middle name and I wanted to name our daughter after her mother. I think it goes well with her first name-or names, rather, but I wanted to know if you liked it..because if you don't then we can change it to something else like umm..Margaret..or B-"

Blaine was cut off by a soft kiss by Sebastian.

"I love it," he whispered against his lips. "Regina is a perfect name and I love how it fits with our daughters names."

Blaine blushed slightly as if he was a 14 year old boy again. He kissed Sebastian back, wrapping his arms around his neck and running a hand through his light brown hair.

"Um, PDA much, kids?" Amy says teasingly. She smiled at them warmly, knowing she'd chosen the right people to have a baby for.

Xxx

A few minutes later, Seb and Blaine went down to the newborn department and stared at their sweet little girl through the glass separating the room with the infants from the halls with people lingering around (mainly parents wanting to see their children).

Sebastian hugged Blaine, resting his chin on his head with his arms wrapped around his waist.

"So..would you ever wanna have more kids?" He asked.  
Blaine smiled. "Yeah. Not now, but later..maybe a few years from now. I'd really like for us to have a boy or 2," he says.

His husband grinned and nodded. "Me too," he says, sighing afterwards. "You know, I didn't know I could ever love you more..but then we got a stunning little girl and somehow my heart managed to love you more than I ever have."

Blaine blushed again and turned around, burying his face in the crook of his lover's neck.

"You stole the words right out of my mouth," he whispers, hugging him tight.

Sebastian smiled and hugged Blaine back, making the smaller man melt into his touch.

"Never let me go," Blaine said softly.

"Never," Seb said before they started to look back at their daughter again with warm smiles on their faces.

Xxx

AWWW HERE HAVE SOME CUTE SEBLAINE FLUFFINESS BEFORE I KILL SEBASTIAN OFF!

*eats a Snickers and calms down..no, eats a Hershey's bar cause I hate Snickers..*

Okay, that's all for chapter 1! What'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Want me to stop and go out and be social instead of writing fanfics cause I suck at it? Let me know with a comment! Just try not to make it really mean, k? Don't like, don't read. (Constructive criticism welcome).

One thing I've noticed about writing fanfics is that they kinda have a way of writing themselves. Does that sound crazy? I hope not. But yeah, when I write fanfics, I usually have things set up in a specific way and then my mind and the fanfic team up and go all evil on me and change everything up xD

Originally in the role play, Blaine and Seb's daughter is named Farrah and her middle name is Reese, and I envisioned her with either light brown hair or ginger/reddish colored hair..but is that what I wrote here? Nope, but oh well. I changed a few things from the RP, but most of it is the same. This part I just wrote up on my own, though. The parts me and Tammy (TRwrites) roleplayed will be written into the 3rd chapter or so..I need to get some things out of the way before I bring Kurt in and all that fun stuff. (Btw I roleplay as Kurt and she's Blaine).

Also, I actually kinda like when things get changed, but I try not to make it too different from what I originally planned out.

Aanndd, one more thing you guys should know: Blaine proposed to Sebastian, therefore when they got hitched, Seb took Blaine's last name so he is Sebastian Anderson instead of Smythe.

I really hope y'all liked this! I personally think it's a great plot and I love it. Special thanks to Tammy (TRwrites) for even role playing this with me when no one else wanted to, haha.

Anyways, that's all I think. I should stop here before my AN becomes longer than the chapter! (Trust me, it will happen one of these days). Plus, I'm listening to First Dance by one of my fave bands EVVEERR Nevershoutnever (333) right now and I wanna finish this before its done, although I probably won't..

Update should be soon if I'm lucky! I start school Tuesday (*vomits*) and I'll be busy dealing with irrelevant peasants and academic affairs and such..and probably pulling out my hair from the inevitable stress this year will bring me.

..Thanks for reading! Stay fearless! (My new catchphrase I guess)

Signing Off,  
FearlessGeek xoxo

P.S. If there are any mistakes I made or if you have any questions, please let me know! (:

P.P.S I did finish this like 2-3 secs after the song ended! Not that you care, but Careful by Paramore (awesome song by an even awesomer band-I'm obsessed with Paramore..don't judge) is on my iTunes now :) BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

9 To 5 (Chapter 2)

Hey everyone! How are you guys? Good I hope. Guess what I'm back with! A new boyfriend..? Haha, no silly! An update for my fanfic!

A few things before we start:  
• I don't ship Seblaine (Klaine is my ultimate OTP), but I figured Blaine and Seb should be together cause it just fits best for now until I bring Kurt in. In my opinion, I couldn't see Blaine dating anyone but Sebastian if Kurt wasn't around. So yeah.

• I would love you forever and ever and ever and ever and so on if anyone of you were awesome enough to make me a cover for this story! I really need one and I would be so happy if someone made me a cover for this story :D PM me if you're interested!

• I hate to say this, but I'm running low on inspiration for Here's What You Missed In Glee! And Klaine: A Wonderful Life. I know I said that updates were coming, but now I just don't know. If you guys can convince me to update it, then I'll force myself to whip up updates for you guys!

Okay, I think that's all. Onto the chapter!

Xxx

~1 week after Blaine and Sebastian bring their daughter home~

(2:00am) Blaine was snuggled up in his bed with his arm wrapped around Sebastian, snoring lightly in the dark bedroom.  
He was enjoying his sleep (seeing how he hadn't gotten any in a few days) and having a good dream when he was suddenly woken up by the sound of loud baby cries coming from the baby monitor that was sitting on top of their nightstand.

He groaned and rubbed his eyes, stirring slowly and putting a pillow over his head, but for some reason that just made everything seem louder.  
"Ugh.." He mumbled. "Sebastian," he said, shaking the sleeping man slightly.

He mumbled something that wasn't understandable and pulled the blanket over his head, completely ignoring his husband and their crying child.  
Blaine sighed and got up, stumbling over and falling down on the soft light tan colored carpet. He groaned, totally tempted to stay there, but he knew he couldn't.

Blaine made his way off of the carpet slowly and rubbed his eyes, walking out of their bedroom and going down the hall to KT's room.

Once he got in there, he turned on the little pink lamp that was on top of her white dresser, illuminating the bedroom. The walls were painted a light pink color with a picture of Blaine, Sebastian, KT, and Amy all together on the center of it. Blaine had decided to put little cute stickers of things like teddy bears and flowers on the wall as well.  
Katheryn Tess's light pink crib was in the back of the room near the window where she rolled around throwing a fit as she was tangled up in blankets.

Blaine giggled lightly as he walked over to her and picked her up, rocking her gently.

"Shh, it's okay, sweetness..papa's here," he said soothingly, patting the baby's back.

She continued to cry, but slowed down once Blaine began to sing.  
"I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words..how wonderful life is..while you're in the world.."  
She stopped at the sound of Blaine's soothing voice.

He smiled and rocked her back and forth. "There you go, angel."  
KT made a cute little gurgling noise and tugged on Blaine's finger.  
The man chuckled. "Do you want a bottle? C'mon, baby." He kissed her head and walked into the kitchen.

After she'd had her bottle, Blaine rocked Katheryn Tess and sang to her until she fell into a peaceful slumber for the rest of the night.

*The Next Morning*

Blaine rolled over in bed and checked the alarm clock on his bedside table.

8:00am.

He sighed, knowing he needed to get up and get ready for work. Blaine turned around, expecting to see Sebastian next to him, but he wasn't there.

He furrowed his bushy eyebrows and got up, putting on his robe and walking into the kitchen.

When he got in there, he smiled. Sebastian was holding Katheryn Tess and playing with her little fingers. Blaine smiled.

"Good morning loves," he said.

Seb looked up. "Hey hun."

Blaine walked over to them and kissed the taller man, they snuggled the baby in his arms. "Hi little one.."

Sebastian offered to cook breakfast and Blaine happily accepted. While Seb cooked, Blaine sang cute little Disney songs to entertain the baby, with his husband joining in. Katheryn Tess was clearly impressed and happy, as she smiled and made sweet little noises.

"Bon appetite," Sebastian said, setting two plates with toast, bacon, eggs, and fruit down on the kitchen table. He also set down a bottle of warm milk for the child.

Blaine grinned. "This looks great! Thanks babe."

Seb chuckled. "I believe a kiss would be a sure fire way to show your gratitude," he says slyly.

The shorter man raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Is that so? Hmm..well I think I'm feeling very grateful right now," he says before wrapping his arms around Seb and kissing him sweetly.

"Was that good?"

"Perfect."

KT gurgled. Blaine turned to her and laughed. "Hungry, cutie?" He began to feed her the bottle as Seb ate, then as Blaine ate, Sebastian burped her carefully.

"Oh, she spit up on my shirt!"

Blaine choked on his eggs and began laughing. "Seb, darling, babies do that..they spit up."

The taller man rolled his eyes playfully and said, "Haha, very funny, Blaine. I'm going to go get cleaned up. You should hurry up eating so I can give you a ride to work, too."

Blaine smiled. "Love you."

Sebastian blew him a kiss and walked off after setting the little girl back in her baby seat.

"Why'd you spit up on daddy, sweetheart? That wasn't very nice.."

Katheryn Tess just sat there with a blank, bored expression.

"Oh, who am I kidding? That was hilarious!"

She smiled sweetly at this.

"I heard that, B!" Seb called.

"Love you!"

"Mmhmm.."

*25 minutes later*

Blaine sat at his desk in the music room of Manhattan Performing Arts High School talking to his first class of the morning. 10th grade.  
"So, when a woman sings in a very high voice-the highest of all vocal ranges to be exact, what range is that? Can anyone tell me?" He asked.

A few hands raised.

"Aiyleen?"

"Soprano," Aiyleen, a dark haired transfer student from Israel, said.

"Correct!" Blaine said, writing down different music notes on the board. "When a girl sings in the highest vocal range of all ranges, she's singing soprano."

Tegan, a girl with short blue hair, raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Isn't it falsetto when a guy sings in a high range?"

"Uh-huh," Blaine said. "Any reason you asked?"

"My younger brother Marco is a freshman and he sings falsetto..he's embarrassed of his voice because he says its too high."

"Well, Marco has nothing to be embarrassed about. Lots of men sing falsetto! It's actually quite impressive..sometimes makes me wish I could do it."

This put a smile on Tegan's face, which made him smile. He loved being a music teacher.

"Anyways, back to the lesson..could any of my girls in here demonstrate soprano?"

Darcy, a shy girl, raised her hand slightly.

"I see that hand!" Blaine said to her with a grin. "Go for it, Darcy."

Darcy's green eyes widened. "Um..okay.." She said standing up slowly.

She began to sing, impressively high, and ended with a small smile.  
Everyone clapped.

"That was beautiful, Darcy!" Blaine said cheerfully. "Have you ever considered being a singer?"

"..It's, um, it's..my dream," she answers quietly.

"Well, I fully encourage you to go through with it," Blaine said with a thumbs up.

Darcy smiled shyly and sat back down.

"Okay, let's move on to my second favourite part of class-"

"What's the first?" Jeremy, a tall, punk kid asked.

"It's the Half Hour of Halcyon," Bridgit, a pretty girl with black hair and kind of a 'know it all' attitude said before Blaine could answer.

"She's right," Blaine said with a nod. "Brownie points for you! Which means absolutely nothing, actually.." He said, making the entire class laugh.

The Half Hour of Halcyon was the 30 minutes Blaine gave his students to sing, dance, play instruments, write music, or practice for glee club competition or theatre. It allowed them to be creative and have a sense of peace and happiness-both things of the time period of Halcyon, for a while before they proceeded with their lesson. It made him happy to see the students enjoying themselves and being creative and free.

"But as I was saying, my second favorite part of class is when we talk about the Musical Hero of the day. Music inspires people, and I want you guys to learn about some of the worlds greatest and most inspiring musicians. Also, I want to teach you just about totally awesome people in music history," he says with a laugh.

"Today we're gonna learn about.."

"Lady Gaga?"

"No, Caitlyn, but I like that idea!"

"Madonna?"

"One of these days, Piper! Just not today."

"Billie Joe Armstrong?"

"Nope, but good guess," Blaine said to Bryce, a kid with dark hair.

"Today, we're going to learn about Elton John," Blaine said with a smile. He pulled up a picture of Elton John on the overhead projector as he listened to his students cheer happily.

"I sang an Elton John song to my newborn daughter last night," Blaine said after giving his lesson on him.

"Awwwww!" All the girls in the class chorused.

Darcy raised her hand shyly.

"Yes, Darcy?"

"..Um..c-could you maybe tell us about your daughter, please..?" She asked softly.

Blaine smiled. "You really wanna hear about her?"

"Yes! And your husband too!" Claire, a perky blonde girl chirped. All the girls nodded eagerly with grins.

"Umm..okay then. We've got a couple of minutes to spare before you guys go. Okay, so it all started when I was 14.."

*15 minutes later*

"Blaine! Blaine!" Lia, a beautiful Asian receptionist at the school exclaimed with tears running down on her face as she ran into the music room.

"Oh God, Lia what's wrong? Are you okay?"

She shook her head. "N-no..it's..it's..there's been an accident.."  
"What happened?"

"It's Sebastian..he's..he's..he's dead! He got in a car accident after he dropped the baby off at your mother's house..I'm so sorry.." she sobbed out heavily.

At that moment, Blaine's entire world stopped.

Sebastian was dead.

Everything hurt, and nothing would ever be the same.

Xxx

OKAY SORRY TO END IT LIKE THAT BUT I HAD TO.

Oh God..well, uh, Seb's dead.

On the bright side, Kurt is gonna be brought into the next chappie! :)

I hope you guys liked this! Update should be soon. I've been busy with school so no promises.

Anyways, have y'all heard the news? HEATHER MORRIS HAD HER BABY TODAY! She gave birth to a beautiful little boy named Elijah and he's absolutely perfect!

GAHH! I'm so happy!

Ah, okay, I gotta go. Please review!

Thanks for reading :)

Stay Fearless,  
FearlessGeek xoxoxo

P.S. Remember about the cover for this! Please PM if interested!


	3. Chapter 3

9 To 5 (Ch. 3)

Hey guys! New update, new update, new new update! Yay! Haha, how are you all? Fantabulous, I hope. This chapter is very awesome because it brings in a special blue eyed waiter whose name rhymes with Lurt Rummel..know who it is? ;)

XD Well no long rambling from me today. Onto the chapter! Enjoy!

(Note: This would've been updated sooner, but school has been driving me up a wall. Plus I've been having computer issues-it is literally hell trying to type this up, and I've been lazy and forgetful..so..sorry for the wait, Unicorns.)

xxx

*2 and a half years after Sebastian's death*

For Blaine's lunch break, he decided to go out for a change instead of staying in the music room at his desk eating the same old PB & J and Cheetos. He hoppped in his car and drove to an old diner called Sunny's, hoping for a good eat.

"This looks promising.." Blaine said looking around as he walked in. He smiled at the scent of delicious fried food being cooked in the kitchen and the sound of Elvis Presley blaring through the bright red jukebox in the corner. He tapped his foot to the beat and hummed along as a younger waitress with a nametag that read 'Vanessa' lead him to a table. She was trying to flirt a bit, but Blaine didn't reciprocate. She looked young enough to be one of his students for crying out loud!

He sat down and texted idly as he waited for a server to reach his table. After sending a text to his older sister Ellie, he set his phone down and fiddled with his wedding ring. It was a shiny gold band with the words 'S + B For Eternity' on it. He sighed softly. Not a day went by where he didn't miss Sebastian. It'd been 2 and a half years since he passed away and everyday felt like it was happening all over again. His smile, his voice, his touch..it all came back in flashbacks and echoes. It hurt knowing that was he was gone more than anything. But he had to keep his head up and stay strong, both for Katheryn Tess and Sebastian. He wouldn't want him to be upset.

Kurt Hummel ran through the back door of Sunny's quickly, panting like a dog in heat. "I'm here, I'm here!" he called as he hung up his jacket. "I'm sorry I'm late, my car wouldn't start and-"

"I don't wanna hear it, Hummel," Wyatt, Kurt's boss said with an exasperated sigh. "Just get out there and wait some tables. You know I hate keeping paying customer's waiting. No service-"

"No money, I know, I know." Kurt rolled his eyes and walked away to the kitchen. He greeted his best friend Mercedes, who also worked at the diner, with a hug. "Hey girl," he said smiling.

"Hey," she said happily. "How are you?"

"Well, let's put it this way, I just got here and I'm already ready to go back home."

The girl rolled her eyes fondly and chuckled. "Look on the brightside, boo. Tomorrow's Friday, and you know what that means...sleepover!" she said like an excited child.

Kurt grinned. "Yes! I rented 'The Notebook' and 'Dear John' and bought a crap ton of icecream. Did you call the girls?"

Mercedes nodded. "Yep! Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Tina, and Sugar will all be there tomorrow night. I'm gonna go out and buy makeup tonight and I'll make sure to bring my karaoke machine, too!"

"Perfect!" Kurt exclaimed. A sleepover with his girls always made him happy. They'd been having sleepovers together since high school and it was still something they did to this day, which was awesome.

"HUMMEL!"

Kurt groaned quietly. "Ugh, gotta go wait tables before Weird Wyatt tries to eat me.."

"He'd probably like that," Mercedes said, giggling wildly.

Kurt laughed as he grabbed his notepad, pen, and a menu and walked out to a table where an attractive man with curly dark hair and golden eyes sat, singing along quietly to the music playing throughout the diner.

He froze. "Holy glitter, he's hot. Shoot, okay, stay calm, Kurt. Act natutal..' he thought before slowly walking over to the table with a smile.

"Hello," Kurt said half cheerfully, trying to keep his composure and not look like a total moron.

Blaine smiled. "Hi there."

Kurt's heart rate sped up at the sound of the man's voice. "I..I'm Kurt, and I'll..I'll be your server this afternoon," he said just the way he was trained to (minus the nervous stuttering, but that rule didn't apply when it came to cute guys, right?)  
"Can I start you off with something to drink?" Kurt asked.

Blaine smiled and nodded at Kurt. "I'm Blaine, and this.." He went to gesture to the seat next to him. "Oh wait. I'm alone today," he chuckled and shook his head. "Can I get a cheeseburger with fries and a strawberry shake, please?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. 'Yes, you can definitely get some fries with that shake..' he thought. He mentally slapped himself. 'Stop it, Kurt!'

"Sure thing," he says with a nod. Kurt scribbled the order down on the notepad and smiled at Blaine before walking away quickly, a blush slowly creeping up on his face. Blaine was very attractive. But it wasn't like they'd ever go out or anything. Kurt was just a waiter at a crappy diner who had dreams of being a famous fashion designer, but couldn't even afford to pay for college.  
He liked show tunes and scarves, and Blaine was probably way out of his league. He probably had a girlfriend (or possibly a boyfriend). Either way, Kurt figured he'd never get to be with him. Besides, they just met! Nothing even happened! He sighed and went into the kitchen, thinking of Blaine the whole way.

Blaine watched Kurt go for a minute before shaking his head and looking at his hand, playing with the ring that was still on his finger. "What do I do 'Bas?" He whispered to himself. He'd promised himself to never go on a date with anyone again, but he was admittedly very lonely and missed the company. Not that anyone would want him anyway. Not once they knew about KT.

About 15 minutes later, Blaine walked back out to Blaine's table. "Here you go," he said with a bright smile. He'd been having an awful day and he was kinda moody and ready to go home, but the man in front of him was the only reason he was smiling. And not one of those fake cheesy smiles he was required to show the customers all the time, but a real, genuine smile.

"Enjoy," he says before walking away.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled, starting to eat the food, wishing Kurt would come back and talk to him. He needed to go soon, though. He had to get back to work.

Kurt stood in the kitchen with Mercedes chatting, mostly about Blaine.

"You have to go talk to him!" Mercedes exclaimed.

Kurt sighed. "I can't..he's so perfect, and I'm just, well..me," he said flatly. He frowned. "He's probably not even on my team..and..he was wearing a wedding ring!"

The girl rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean anything, it could be someone else's like a close relative or something. My cousin wears our great grandmother's wedding ring, and she's not married," she said, sighing softly. "Hun, what I'm trying to say here is that you atleast gotta go try! Anything could happen!" she said with a smile.

This made Kurt smile. "Fine, I'll go talk to him.." he said.

Mercedes squealed, grinning like a kid on Christmas. "Good luck! Just relax and be yourself, it'll be okay. And you know if he's a jerk, I will cut him."

"Yeah, I know." Kurt rolled his eyes slightly and walked off towards Blaine nervously. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

Blaine was just finishing off his burger, dipping his fries in ketchup and eating them, when Kurt came over. He looked up and gave him a smile. "This is really good. Thanks."

"Oh, no problem," Kurt said smiling. "..Can I um..sit with you? And talk? I know we don't know each other, but uh, you..you look lonely. Like you need someone to talk to maybe," he said. "..And not to sound weird or anything,  
but I think you're attractive," he says awkwardly. He mentally slapped himself awkwardly. "Way to go, Kurt! You sound like a freakin' idiot!" he thought to himself bitterly.

Blaine smiled and nodded, blushing a bit. "Sure," he chuckled, eating some more fries. "I can't stay too long but you know," he hummed. He felt bad, Kurt was extremely attractive, but he couldn't find it in himself to return the compliment, feeling like he was hurting Sebastian.

Kurt smiled and inwardly fangirled. 'Be cool,' he told himself. "So Blaine, how are you?" he asks sitting next to him.

Blaine looked at him, pushing the fries toward him to share. "I'm okay, just here on my lunch break. It's my first time eating here," he said. "How about yourself?"

Kurt shakes his head. "No thanks," he says. "I'm great."

"That's good. So.." Blaine hummed a bit. "How old are you, Kurt?"

"I'm 24," Kurt answers. "What about you?"

"Same. Just turned," he says smiling. He sighed looking at the time.

"Nice," Kurt says, then frowns a bit. "..Do you have to go?" he asked, trying to hide the sadness in his voice. They had just started something, and now, just like that, it was ending.

"I do," Blaine said. "I'm a high school music teacher, and I've got a class in about 25 minutes. I also have to call the nanny before I go back to work," he said, hoping the word 'nanny' didn't send Kurt running.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Nanny? You have kids?" he asked with a slight smile. He didn't run off, he just sat there, curious. Honestly, he didn't care if Blaine had kids. It wasn't like they were ever gonna be boyfriends. He was still surprised that he even managed to sit and talk for a while with him.

"I have a daughter," Blaine nodded, smiling softly before chewing on his lip a bit.

Kurt smiled. "Aw, I love kids. How old is she?'"

"She's just about three." Blaine smiled. "She's perfect."

"Aw, how sweet. My step-brother Finn and sister-in-law Rachel have a daughter named Lea, she's your little girl's age," Kurt says. "Maybe I could bring her over to your place for a playdate sometime? Or..we could go get coffee? Just as friend's, of course," he says, hoping he isn't pressing his luck.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "You know, I think Katheryn Tess would love that. She doesn't spend much time with other kids."

Kurt smiled. 'Katheryn Tess..what a beautiful name..' he thought. He nodded. "Neither does Lea, Rachel always has her busy with dance and singing lessons and beauty pageants. I think she'd be happy to meet Katheryn Tess."

"Sounds like a plan then," Blaine said, taking a piece of paper and writing his number down. "This is my number. Text me sometime and we can figure something out. I should go now."

Kurt smiled. "Great. I'll text you later. I..I should go now, too. It was nice meeting you and talking, Blaine. Bye," he says, waving. He gets up and walks off, his heart beating like a drum.

"Bye." Blaine waved, smiling before getting up to leave.

*Later that night*

Blaine made his way home after going grocery shopping after work, smiling at the picture of him, Sebastian, and KT that hung up in the hall of his house. He went into her bedroom where she was sprawled out on her little bed,  
a soft yellow blanket with her name monogrammed in the corner draped over her, snoring lightly. Her chest rised and fell, and she drooled a little as she slept. Blaine kissed her head gently. "Goodnight, baby girl."

He sent Isobel, the nanny, home and got ready for bed, thinking of Kurt.

Kurt drove home after his shift was over (it always ends at 5, but somedays he works overtime for extra money), sighing when he reached his apartment. He couldn't get Blaine off of his mind. He kicked his shoes off, poured himself a glass of wine, and sat back on his raggedy sofa, thankful for the Project Runway marathon that was going on. He needed a distraction from the beautiful man he'd met earlier.

But it wasn't working.

Meanwhile, Blaine laid in bed that night looking at a picture of him and Seb on their wedding day. They both looked so happy, so in love, so..so right. He knew it was time to start letting go, though. Sebastian had been dead for a long time and as painfully true as it was, he wasn't coming back. Blaine needed to move on, no, start over...Blaine needed to start over. Maybe meeting Kurt was just the thing he needed.

When it got really late, Kurt tried to go to sleep, but he couldn't. Blaine was all he could think of. He knew that it was basically impossible for them to date. He had a daughter and probably a lover, too. It just wouldn't work out.  
But he could still dream, right?

Eventually, Blaine fell asleep, secretly hoping that Kurt would've texted him by the morning.

Kurt decided to text Blaine before going to sleep. "Sweet dreams, Blaine. Does next Thursday work for a playdate for the girls?" He types the text and sends it to him, falling asleep a few minutes later. He dreamt that he and Blaine were married and everything was sunshine and rainbows and uncorns. Yep, he had it bad.

When Blaine woke up in the morning, he checked his phone and smiled. "Thursday sounds great. -B" he sent the text and got ready for work, singing and dancing around his room feeling happy and alive. He hadn't felt that way in a while.

Kurt woke up, rubbing his eyes and sighing. "Eww, work today," he mumbled with a frown. He turned over and saw his phone flashing. It was a text from Blaine!

Kurt was suddenly full of energy as he scrambled to reply to the text. "Okay. See you then! :)" he sent the text and got up, singing as he walked to the bathroom for his shower. Today didn't suck as much as he thought now.

~~~~~~~~~ Okay, that's all! Did you like? I hope you did. I honestly hated typing this out, but I had music (it's a thing with me- I need music when I work) and plus, KKKKLLLLLLLAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEE.

I don't know, man, I just love my boys. :)

A few things: First, yayyyy for a Kurt and best girl friends sleepover with sad movies and icecream! And two: I totally feel like if Finchel had a daughter, they'd name her Lea. And I just love that name. Three: Klaine! Holla!  
And four: THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FAVORITES/FOLLOWS GUYYYSSS! Y'ALL ARE SUPER. And you're officially on Team Fab now. Be proud.

Update should be tomorrow if I feel like it. I'm most likely not gonna be busy because I have no social life at all, so I'll try to whip up chapter 4. No promises.

Alright, well, I'm gonna go watch The Hunger Games for the 4th time now. I'm a huge Hunger Games fan. Anyone else? ..Just me? Oh.

CATCHING FIRE COMES OUT NOVEMBER 22ND! ASDFGHJKL I CANNOT WAIT! IT'S GONNA BE MARVELOUS! Me and my two best friends Aly and Liz are going on the day it comes out and we're gonna wear stupid little shirts. Mine is gonna either say 'Where's Fiinick? Odair he is!' with a pic of Finnick on the back, or TEAM PEETA with a pic of pita bread on it.

ORRRR 'I'm from District 12. Deal with it.' OMG I SUCK AND I'M TOO CORNY FOR MY OWN GOOD I KNOW IT.

UGH and my flawless baby besides Darren Criss, Joshua Ryan Hutcherson TURNS 21 TOMORROW. LIKE, UH, NO. ABSOLUTELY NOT. WHO THE HECK ALLOWED THIS TO HAPPEN? I CAN'T EVEN. NO. THIS IS NOT..JUST, NO.

BUT OMG LIKE EVERYONE STAY CALM! STAY CALM! IT'S HAPPENING! STAY F***ING CALM!

Okay, I'm done. Sorry.

Review, follow, and favorite please! :)

Stay Fearless,  
FearlessGeek xoxo

P.S. Follow me on Instagram, please! If you want to, I mean. It'd really make me happy. My name on there is goldstarsandcupcakes. I make silly little edits and post tons of Glee stuff and relatable posts. People seem to like my page, which is a huge shock..

P.P.S Sorry for any typos or mistakes! I kinda rushed with this (not really, but still) and uh, yeah. Let me know if I made any. Byeee!


	4. Chapter 4

9 To 5 (Ch. 4)

Hiya Gleeks! Here's chapter 4. I didn't have any plans today (shocker :/) so I decided to make an update. By the way, I checked my email this morning hoping to see a reply from my best friend Liz whose been quite sick and missing school lately, but what I saw instead made me happier than camel on humpday! 6 followers and 3 favorites for 9 To 5! Yesss!

That may not sound like much to most people, but to me it is. So thanks alot :)

Okay, this chapter mainly focuses on Kurt and the girl's sleepover, with some Blaine too. No significant Klaine moments though. That'll probably be next chapter or the one after that.

HOLY ALLIGATOR JOSH HUTCHERSON IS 21 TODAY! NOOOOOO! BRB DYING.

Also, I'm having a contest! I need baby names for Brittana kids! They're expecting twins, 2 boys. Whoever picks the best names wins a Glee fanfic of their choice and the names will be used in the story. Please review with some names! I need them by chapter 7 :3

Onto the chapter! Enjoy!

xxx

*8:50 AM*

Kurt drove off to work with a happy spirit, hoping Blaine would show up at the diner today. Yesterday had been great, and he loved talking to him. He wanted nothing more than to have a feeling like that everyday. He wished for a man like Blaine to be there and talk to him, and make him feel special. He hadn't been in a relationship in 2 years and he was very lonely.

Adam was a good guy. He had a glee club at NYADA called 'Adam's Apples,' and he was creative. Rachel had introduced Kurt to Adam one day when he came to visit her during her sophomore year of college. He made Kurt laugh, and he was very charming, especially with his British accent that used to make him swoon. He listened to Kurt, and Kurt listened to him. They had a good thing going, that is, until Adam didn't seem like the picture perfect guy that Kurt wanted to marry after all...

One day, Kurt came home and the police was there, with Adam swearing violently and kicking as he tried to escape the rough grasp the cops had on him and the handcuffs that were around his wrists.

"What is going on?!" Kurt asked, confused, scared, and angry.

"Mr Hummel, your boyfriend here, well, he's under arrest for attempted murder and for possession of crack cocaine," the police officer said.

Kurt's eyes got as big as the moon. He felt like he couldn't breathe.

"WHAT?" Kurt glared at Adam. "Adam..is this true?" His eyes filled with tears.

"Kurt, I..I can explain," Adam began quietly.

"Save it!" He yelled. He walked up to Adam and slapped him hard across the face. "You lied to me! I trusted you for TWO years of my life and I loved you! You knew that! I thought you loved me too and that we'd get married and start a family..but then THIS happens!" Kurt screamed, face red with tears streaming down his face like a waterfall.

"I did love you, I still do-"

"No." That was the last thing Kurt ever said to Adam. He's currently in New York State Prison and he still tries to call Kurt, but Kurt could care less. He wanted nothing to do with Adam.

After the whole situation with him, things became dark. Kurt became depressed, and he cried all the time and all he wanted to do was sleep. He even tried to jump off of a bridge once, but instantly stopped because he thought of how upset his father would be once he found out that his precious little boy was dead. He never told anyone about his suicide attempt, he just felt so ashamed.

He couldn't keep up with all the bills that were always coming, and he was dirt poor. He was forced to drop out of Manhattan Fashion Design School and get a job at Sunny's. Most nights he sat in darkness, eating cereal or cold soup because his electricity was cut off. He'd place candles around the dirty apartment and just sob in a corner. He didn't know how things got so bad.

Rachel moved in with him for about 6 and a half months which was really nice. The bills started to get paid again, and Kurt became happier. He was grateful for Rachel's company and her advice. Life was much better.  
Eventually, she moved out once Finn got her pregnant and they married a week before Lea was born.

Now, Kurt was okay again. Did he ever think about Adam? Yes. Did he want to be with him again? Absolutely not. Over time, he'd learned that everything happens for a reason and that he and Adam just weren't meant to be. It was alright, though. It had been 2 years and it was time for a new beginning. He was interested in Blaine, and although the chances were slight, it could be possible that maybe Blaine was interested in him, too.

Like Mercedes said, anything could happen.

That morning, after texting Kurt, Blaine got dressed for work and made breakfast, whistling happy Disney tunes like he and Sebastian used to do to entertain their baby. It still worked to this day.

"Just whistle while you work, and cheerfully together we can tidy up the place," Blaine sang as he flipped pancakes.

"So hum a merry tune," Katheryn Tess began, then stopped. "Daddy..I don't know the other words.." she said sadly.

Blaine smiled and picked the little girl up. She was very smart for her age, a great talker, but like an other 2 year old, she had a hard time remembering things.

"It won't take long when there's a song to help you set the pace," he sang sweetly. He kissed KT's hair and set her down at the table.

She giggled and danced in her seat as she listened to her dad sing.

Blaine didn't have to come into work until 10:30 today, so he told Isobel to take the day off and that he'd take Katheryn Tess to his mother's house. Once he got off the phone with her, he finished cooking and grinned.

"Voila!" He exclaimed, setting a plate with a pancake and a strip of bacon in front of the child. He gave her a little bowl of grapes (her favorite fruit) and poured her some orange juice in her blue Monster's Inc. sippy cup.

KT smiled brightly with wide eyes. "SMILEY FACE!" she shouted, pointing happily to her pancake that had a smiley face made with strawberries for the eyes and whipped cream for the mouth.

Blaine laughed. "Yes baby, smiley face, just the way you like it." She had a smiley face pancake almost every morning, and she was always surprised and happy.

They ate breakfast together and chatted happily, before Blaine looked at the time.

"KT, darling, we gotta get going. You're gonna go over GiGi and Pop Pop's house today while daddy goes to work, mkay?"

The child grinned. "Yeee!" she exclaimed. Blaine didn't know what 'yeee' meant, but he guessed it was something good.

He washed her face and brushed her teeth before dressing her in a red Mickey Mouse t-shirt and blue jeans, with her favorite red Converse sneakers.

"Why were you cursed with my unmanagable curly hair?" He asked as he struggled to brush her hair into a ponytail. "You couldn't have had your mom's hair instead..?" he mumbled sliently.

He never talked about Amy around Katheryn Tess. She wasn't around, and she never really would be (they figured it'd just be too hard with her coming in and out of KT's life) and Blaine knew very well that that would be difficult on Katheryn Tess once she grew up. He knew she'd ask questions and be upset, but for now she had no idea about her mom and was perfectly content with Blaine.

He often did feel bad for her, though. She lost 2 parents before she even hit preschool. But she was a happy kid and Blaine was proud to be her father.

KT just did a small shrug, then winced as he brushed her hair. "Daddy, hurt! Hurt! No, no, no!" she exclaimed.

Blaine frowned. "Oh my gosh, baby girl, I'm sorry.." he said. He hugged her, then sighed, looking at her messy hair.

"How about you just wear a hat today, huh? You'll look good with the panda bear hat Aunt Ellie got for you."

The girl smiled and raced off to her room.

"Hat!" she yelled, swinging it around in her arms. "Hat, daddy!"

Blaine nodded. "Yup," he said. he put the hat on her head and smiled. She looked adorable. He kissed her cheek and she kissed his right back. Good morning they were having.

KT hummed as she picked up her purple little backpack and walked with Blaine out to the car.

He always got nervous driving in the car with Katheryn Tess. Sebastian had died in a car crash when he was driving her to Blaine's parents' house, and the anxiousness kicked in today because he was doing the same thing.  
Luckily, KT wasn't hurt in the crash. She just had a few scars that had faded and were barely visible by now. Blaine prayed for safety everytime he drove, but especially today.

He took deep breaths as he drove, constantly looking back to check on his daughter, who was playing a game on his iPad.

"Please let her be okay," he whispered with closed eyes as he reached a red light. "In the event that anything happens to me, just, please..let my daughter be okay."

And she was. Both of them were, actually.

Blaine got to his parent's house safely and walked up to the front door with a smile, KT in his arms.

He knocked on the door and literally, 3 seconds later, Ruby opened the door with a smile wider than Blaine thought was humanly possible.

"Blaine! Katheryn Tess!' she exclaimed happily. "Come on in."

Blaine walked in and smiled at the warm and familiar scent of his mother's house. It smelled like her famous cinnamon buns and hot cocoa.

Ruby retired from her job as a gymnastics coach last year, and since then, she was always at home. She knitted, baked, cleaned, read, talked on the phone with her kids for hours and hours, then did it all over again. She was always ecstatic to see her grandaughter.

Frank had his own sports company that sold sports and hunting supplies and such, so he was normally kind of busy. But he always made time to see his stepchildren and Katheryn Tess.

"Is my little monkey here?" Frank called from the kitchen.

"She is," Ruby said with a laugh. She took KT from Blaine and kissed her chubby little cheeks. "Hi, sweetness," she said.

"Hi GiGi!" she exclaimed.

Frank ran into the room with a big smile. "Monkey!" he said, swooping his grandchild up in his big arms and tickling her, making her squeal and laugh.

"Haha, tickles! Tickles!" she screamed. Frank chuckled and kissed her head. "Morning, little girl," he said.

"Hi Pop Pop," she said, still giggling.

Frank gave her over to Ruby and smiled at Blaine before pulling him into a hug. "Hey son. How are you?"

"Hey, dad. I'm pretty good."

"That's good to hear," he said. "You gonna come eat breakfast with us?"

Blaine smiled and shook his head. "No, we already ate. I gotta get to work," he said.

Ruby placed a hand on her hip. "What'd you eat? You didn't give this child those smiley faced pancakes and bacon again, did you?"

Blaine looked around awkwardly. "Nooo.." he lied through his teeth, as if he were a kid again.

"SMILEY PANCAKE! SMILEY PANCAKE! BACON!" KT exclaimed.

"Blaine Michael Anderson," Ruby said. "What have I told you about feeding her that nonsense everyday? And about lying to your mama?" She eyed him.

Blaine looked at his watch and whistled. "Look at the time! I'm gonna be late for work if I don't get going right now!" he said. He quickly ran over to KT and hugged her tight. "Be good for GiGi and Pop Pop, okay? I'll be back to get you later. I love you," he told her.

"Bye daddy! I love you!" She blew him a big kiss and giggled as he tickled her.

Ruby smirked. "We're aren't finished here, kid."

Blaine kissed her cheek. "Bye, mom. Thanks for watching her."

"Anytime, honey," she said before picking KT up and going into the living room.

Blaine called goodbye to his dad, and ran out to his car. He looked out the window and saw his mom and daughter standing at the door waving to him.

He smiled and waved back before driving off.

Ruby shut the door and set the girl down. "Oh, sweetpea, you need to take that hat off, it's too warm in here to have that on," she said before taking off the panda bear hat and setting it down. She did a double take and gasped at the sight of the unruly dark curls on her head.

"Oh boy.." she mumbled. "Us Andersons and our crazy hair.."

"You're here early," Wyatt said to Kurt with a surprised/impressed look.

"It's 9, Wyatt," Kurt responded hanging up his coat. "I work 9 to 5 everyday, remember?"

"Yeah, but you usually come in late with some type of excuse," Wyatt retorted.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Know what? Let's go back to 'you're here early', k? Thank you." He smiled a fake smile and walked away to the kitchen.

Mercedes wasn't there yet, and wouldn't be until around 11:30, so when Kurt wasn't waiting tables, he sat in the back of the kitchen and dreamt of Blaine.

"..And so I have a feeling he'll ask me tonight," Anya, a waitress who Kurt was friendly with (they weren't friends, but he talked with her sometimes) said.

Kurt stared into space, not even listening.

"Kurt..?" Anya asked slowly, waving a hand in front of his face.

Kurt jumped. "What?! Whoa, um, uh..I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Anya sighed. "I was saying that I have a feeling Brandon will ask me to marry him tonight."

Anya had been dating Brandon for 6 years and she said that everyday.

Kurt pretended to be interested. "That's great! I hope he does," he said, trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice. He just wanted Blaine, he didn't care about Anya's life.

"I do too," The blonde said with a smile. She looked at her phone. "Oh, break's over. Gotta go back to serving. See ya later, Kurt!" she said.

Kurt just waved, rolling his eyes when she was gone. "Thank Gaga that's over.."

He got up and went over to table 7, constantly looking out of the window to see if Blaine would show.

He never did.

"Here you go," Kurt said, setting a deep dish pizza on the table in front of a family. "Enjoy," he said with another fake smile.

The man retreated back to the kitchen and tweeted as he waited for Mercedes to show up. They were having their sleepover tonight and he was really excited.  
It'd been a long time since he hung out with his girls.

"Hey lover boy," he heard a voice say from behind him. He turned around and saw Mercedes standing there with her hair up in a high ponytail and a pink flower in the side.

He smiled. "Hey."

"Did he show up? What's his name again, Blake..?"

"Blaine," Kurt corrected. He frowned. "And no, he didn't."

'Aw, I'm sorry. Maybe he'll come later," she comforted. Kurt sighed. "I sure hope so."

"I gotta go clock in, babe. I'll see ya later, k?"

"Later," he said as he watched her walk off.

The little bell that was on the front door of Sunny's jingled and Kurt jumped up to see if Blaine had just walked in.

He didn't.

Kurt groaned and walked over to serve the young woman. Scary enough, she looked exactly like Blaine. Maybe Kurt missed him so much that he was just seeing things.

"Hi, I'm Kurt and I'll be your server today," he said handing her a menu. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"Actually, I'm here to pick something up. I placed an order an hour ago and they said it'd be ready for pick up right about now," she said.

"Um..okay, what's your name?" Kurt asked, looking through the morning log of orders for today.

"Ellie Anderson," she answered. ''I ordered the Tic Tac Taco special and a Coke," she added.

Kurt froze. He'd learned last night that Blaine's last name was Anderson.

"Oh, okay, I found it!" He said with a smile. "I'll get someone to bring it out for you. Sorry for the inconvienience."

"It's cool," she replied.

"Hey, Anya, could you go get the order for Ellie Anderson? It's the Tic Tac Taco special and a Coke," he said through his headpiece he wore.

"Kk!" she responded.

As they waited for the order, Kurt stared at Ellie. She really did look like Blaine. Her long, shiny, dark curls, her golden eyes, and her fair slightly tanned skin complexion all resembled him.

He stopped. "Um, sorry for being nosy, but would you by any chance be related to a Blaine Anderson?" Kurt asked awkwardly.

Ellie looked up and nodded. "Oh, Blainers? Yeah, he's my younger brother. Why do you ask, exactly?"

"Oh, uh, he..he came in here yesterday. You, you just look like him. I was just wondering, sorry.."

"It's fine. And yeah, we look alike. I'm just 2 years older. And cooler," she said with a laugh.

Kurt just smiled.

"He's single, you know."

Kurt might as well have died and gone to heaven at that moment.

Instead, he just furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Excuse me?"

Ellie smiled. "My brother, he's gay, and he's single. Need me to write it down for ya?" she joked.

"Um..okay," Kurt said.

"You like him, I can tell," she said.

"You don't know that." Kurt looked down.

"Oh, yes I do. He likes you too, I think. He called me before I came here and told me he met a cute guy at Sunny's with the most clear blue eyes, beautiful pale skin, and this perfectly coiffed chestnut hair. Also, his name is Kurt," she said, raising an eyebrow. "But I wasn't supposed to tell you that so if he comes back, don't say a word about it. 'Cause then I'll come back and kill you."

Kurt froze. "Umm.."

"Keep the change, bubbles," she said, setting her money down on the podium in front of Kurt and walking out with her order.

Anya blinked. "What was that all about..?"

"I have no idea."

Anya shrugged and walked away, and Kurt just stood there with a dopey grin on his face.

"Kurt, get back to work!" Wyatt barked.

He obeyed, but he wasn't angry or moody now. It's funny how words have an effect on people. Ellie's words that Blaine said about Kurt made him feel like he was walking on the moon. He couldn't wait for the sleepover so he could gush about Blaine like he was a teenage boy again.

Today was pretty good, after all.

"Okay, pass your tests forward," Blaine said to his class. He honestly hated tests and he wished he didn't have to give them, but it was a requirement.

"How do you guys think you did?" He asked them. He got mostly good responses, which made him smile. "Alright! Well you'll find out tomorrow after I've graded them," he said. "It's time for our musical hero of the day,"  
he said, his class cheering in response.

He grinned. "Shaina, drum roll please!" He said to Shaina, a pretty African American girl who was a very skilled drummer.

"Righteous," he said to her after she was done. He turned on the projector which displayed a picture of Christina Aguilera.

"Yesss!" Darcy said. She was a senior now, and over the past couple of years, she'd overcome her shyness a little, which made Blaine happy.

Blaine chuckled. "Ladies and gentlemen, Christina Aguilera.."  
-

When work was over, Kurt couldn't be more happy. "Sleepover!" he said, as he grabbed his coat and walked out of Sunny's with Mercedes by his side. The sleepover was gonna be at Rachel's house and Kurt and Mercedes were carpooling.

Mercedes laughed as she got into Kurt's black Navigator. "Got everything?"

"Yeah, I kept the icecream in a cooler in the back so it wouldn't melt," Kurt said.

"Well aren't you clever, Mr Hummel," she teased.

The pair chuckled and drove off to Rachel's, singing happily.

"KURT, MERCEDES!" Rachel exclaimed as she opened the door to her house. Since she was a famous Broadway performer, she could afford to buy a large house with a garden and swimming pool, which made her place ideal for parties.

Kurt and Mercedes smiled as they saw their beautiful best friend. She still looked the same, her long brown hair falling down to her mid back and her smile bright and radiant. She was wearing silk pink pajamas with music notes on them and bunny slippers.

"Rach!" They said, pulling her into a big hug before walking into the house. It smelled sweet, like cotton candy.

"I love what you've done with the place, " Kurt admired as he looked around the huge and well furnished home. It looked like something you'd see on TV.

"Thanks," she said. "I wanted the place to be all pink, but Finn wouln't go for it, so we compromised on this," she added with a chuckle.

The 3 friends walked into her living room, where Quinn, Santana, Tina, and Sugar, all sat down talking and laughing.

"Look who's here!" Rachel yelled loudly, moving over so the girls could see.

"Oh my God!" they all squealed, jumping up and suffocating Kurt and Mercedes in hugs.

"Porcelain! Weezy! How goes it?" Said Santana with a smile.

Tina began crying a little. "It's been so long!"

"Hi guys!" Quinn said.

"Is this real fur..?" Sugar asked Mercedes, rubbing her coat.

Brittany walked into the room with a confused look on her face. Her long blonde hair was pulled into two ponytails and she was wearing Hello Kitty pajamas.

Also, she was pregnant.

Kurt and Mercedes' eyes widened. "Holy crap, Brittany!"

Brittany smiled. "KURTIE!" She screamed running over and hugging Kurt. "I missed you!"

"Aw, hi Britts. I missed you too!" Kurt said.

Mercedes hugged Brittany carefully. She then grinned. "Looks like you and Santana have been pretty busy," she said.

Brittany raised an eyebrow, then looked down to where Kurt was rubbing her protruding stomach softly.

"Ooooohhhh, that!" she exclaimed. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm preggers. The magic stork placed the babies in my stomach, right, Sanny?"

Santana blinked. "Sure did, love."

Brittany smiled.

"Oh my gosh, Brittany! I'm so happy for you and San! Congrats!" Kurt said with a smile.

"Thanks," both girls said hugging him.

"So, when are you due?" Mercedes asked the blonde.

"4 weeks," she answered. "I'm so excited! We're having twin boys," she said rubbing her stomach.

The girls chorused in 'Awwws!'

"Speaking of kids, where's Lea?" Quinn asked Rachel.

Rachel popped a handful of M&Ms in her mouth. "Remember Olivia from the play I was in a few months ago?" The girls nodded. "She offered to babysit Lea for the weekend, which was so nice of her! Finn went off and had a guy's night with Puck, Mike, Sam, Artie, and Rory."

"I love him and his accent," Sugar said randomly.

The girls laughed and began chatting.

"So, Kurt, what's been up with you?" Rachel asked once they were all cuddled up on the couch with blankets listening to music.

"He met a boy!" Mercedes yelled before Kurt could even say anything.

"Way to drag the cat out of the bag, Cedes." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Sorry..." she said before nibbling on an Oreo.

"What cat?" Brittany asked. "It's not good to put animals in bags! And you could take it out nicely, you know. You don't have to drag the cat out."

"My wife," Santana mumbled, rubbing Britt's back.

"Enough about bags and cats!" Rachel said. "What boy? Do we know him?"

Kurt blushed slightly. "Uh, I don't think so. His name is Blaine. Blaine Anderson."

Rachel thought for a moment. "The name sounds familiar..but I don't think I know him."

"Well, you're about to. I'm borrowing Lea next Thursday to have a playdate with his daughter, Katheryn Tess."

Everyone froze.

"What?" Kurt said, picking up a gummi worm and putting it into his mouth.

"He has a kid?" San asked with wide eyes.

Kurt nodded. "Uh, yeah. She's the same age as Lea. WHICH IS WHY I need her Thursday! So they can have a playdate at Blaine's."

Rachel eyed Kurt. "Excuse me, but, are you trying to use my daughter to get together with a hot guy you met at work?"

Kurt froze. "Shoot, that sounds really bad. I, I didn't think of it that way, Rach. Sorry."

"I'd let you take her, really, but Lea has a singing competition next Thursday," Rachel said. "She's been practicing for weeks now."

"Aw, come on Rachel! Can't she skip it?"

"No! She's really excited and I'm not gonna take her away from this so she can hang out with the daughter of the man you have a crush on."

"Pleeeeeaaassseee?" Kurt begged. The girls laughed.

Rachel sighed. "Kurt, you know I hate it when you beg like that."

"You also know that I haven't had a boyfriend since Adam," he said quietly. He sighed. "I really like him, Rach." He looked at all the girls with a small smile.

"His older sister came into the diner today and told me that he called me cute. He said that I have the most clear blue eyes, and beautiful pale skin, and he even said my hair was perfectly coiffed!" He blushed.

"Wow," all the girls said.

"Wow indeed," Kurt said. "Either his sister made that stuff up, or he really might like me...let's go with the second one," he said with a laugh.

Rachel sighed again. "Why don't you just reschedule the playdate? Or go on a different date with him? You know, without kids."

"I would, but- hey, that's actually a good idea.."

The brunette smiled. "Thank you," she said.

"But what if he's upset if I reschedule?"

"He won't be."

"How do you know?"

"I don't."

"Ugh, Rachel Barbra Berry!"

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!"

"You guys are fighting like an old married couple! Which is awkward because you're basically siblings.." Tina said, suddenly speaking up for the first time in a while. "Kurt, just call Blaine."

"I actually agree with Asian Persuasion here," Santana said, not looking up from where she was painting Quinn's nails. "Give him a call, Lady Lips."

Kurt sighed. "Okay," he said, picking up his phone. A thousand butterflies flew around his stomach and he felt like the room was spinning.

"Gonna call him now," Kurt said slowly.

Rachel, Sugar, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes and Quinn squealed like fangirls and watched him intently.

He dialed the number and sat back on the couch, gripping Rachel's hand tightly. "I think I'm gonna vomit.."

"Just relax," she said.

"Hello?" Blaine said answering his phone. He was cooking dinner for him and Katheryn Tess.

Kurt's eyes widened. "Uh, hi Blaine, it's..it's..K-Kurt," he said nervously. 'I sound like an idiot!' he thought.

Blaine instantly smiled. "Oh, hi, Kurt! What's up?"

"N-nothing much, just at my best friend Rachel's house. Um, Rachel is my sister-in-law and Lea's mom, remember I told you about her?"

Blaine nodded, then remembered Kurt couldn't see him. "I do. KT's pretty excited to meet Lea on Thursday," he said, looking back at his daughter who was sitting in the other room watching cartoons.

Kurt dropped the phone.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed. Uh, Kurt? You still there?"

"What the heck is wrong with you?" Rachel mouthed.

"I can't reschedule! He just told me his daughter is excited to meet Lea!" Kurt said. He frowned. "What am I gonna do?"

Rachel sighed and took the phone. "Hi Blaine!"

Kurt almost passed out. What was she doing?

Blaine blinked. "Uh..you're not Kurt.."

"Oh, no. I'm Rachel! Kurt had to go to the bathroom."

Kurt groaned and buried his face in an orange fuzzy pillow that was next to him.

"Okay..?"

"I just wanted to say that Lea can't come to the playdate next week."

"What?"

"Yeah, she has a singing competition. Little starlet has been practicing for weeks. She's super excited. I'm sorry," she said with a sympathetic voice.

"Oh, uh-"

"But! Kurt is available on Thursday, and I think he'd like to go get coffee with you."

Kurt fell off the couch with a loud thud.

"Really?" Blaine asked.

"Yes," Rachel replied.

"Well, okay! Tell him to give me a call."

"Will do," she says with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing. Bye now," she said before hanging up. "You're welcome," she tells Kurt.

"THAT WAS SO FREAKING EMBARRASSING!" Kurt said.

All the girls laughed wildly.

"Fine, thank me later," Rachel said before taking a sip of her cherry soda.

Kurt sighed. At least he had a date with Blaine now..

"KT, baby! Dinner's ready!" Blaine called to his daughter.

The little girl ran into the kitchen, her braided ponytails (Ruby took the liberty of doing her hair) swishing with her.

"Wash your hands," the man says.

She obeys, standing up on her stool to reach the sink.

During dinner, Blaine couldn't stop thinking of Kurt. He couldn't believe they had a date now. KT wouldn't get to meet Lea like they'd planned, but the kids could always have a playdate another time. He was going for coffee with Kurt Hummel. Miracles did happen.

He hadn't been on a date in years, in fear of hurting Seb, but he'd made a decision to let go. Blaine loved Sebastian, he always would, but he figured it was time to let love in again. He was lonely and suffering, and Sebastian wouldn't have wanted that. Blaine believes that Seb would've pushed him to start over and to be happy.

And that's exactly what he was gonna do.

About 30 minutes later, Blaine gave Katheryn Tess her bath and got her ready for bed.

"Bubbles!" she shrieked as Blaine poured the bubble bath in with the water.

He laughed and nodded. "That's right, honey. Bubbles."

After he got her out of the bathtub, he put on her lavender princess footie pajamas and got her settled in bed before reading a story to her. He chose 'Green Eggs and Ham' by Dr Seuss because that was one of their favorites.

Katheryn Tess drifted off to sleep as Blaine read. He set the book back on the shelf and kissed her head. "Night, angel," he whispered. He turned off the light and quietly shut the door behind him.

Blaine laid down in bed thinking of the beautiful boy from the diner. He really did like him. He wondered if Kurt felt the same way.

Kurt and the girls watched 'The Notebook' and 'Dear John' and sure enough, it was a big sobbing fest. Kurt desperately wanted a romance like the people in 'The Notebook'. Maybe he could have one. With Blaine.

Who knows? Anything could happen.

Okay, that's it for chapter 4! I hoped you guys liked it! It actually took a very long time for me to write this, but it was worth it. I think so, anyways.

YAAAAYYYYY KLAINE COFFEE DATE!

I'm sorry for anyone who was excited for the playdate, but I kinda had to nix it in order to have the date.

But I'll do a playdate with Lea and Katheryn Tess in later chapters cause HOW CUTE WOULD THAT BE?

Okay, I don't really know what else to say. I'm tired.

Please please please review with baby names for Brittana's twin boys! Winner gets a fanfic of choice. And I didn't mention this, but the fanfic will only be a oneshot.

You can send in more than 2. Send in as many as you'd like, please! Also, send middle names too :) You guys don't know this, but I have this weird fascination with middle names..I really don't know why.

What's your middle name? Mine is Supermegafoxyawesomehotcakes.

Just kidding, it's Michelle.

Next update should be tomorrow maybe. I'm not sure, though. We'll see.

Read, review, follow, and favorite please! Love you all :D

Stay Fearless,  
FearlessGeek xoxo 


	5. Chapter 5

9 To 5 (Ch. 5)

Hi! How are you all? Good, I hope. Here's the new update! Enjoy :)

By the way, I would still love to have you guys send in names for Brittana's twin boys! I need the names by like, chapter 7 or so. Winner with the best name gets a fanfic oneshot of their choice, so please, SEND ME NAMES!

xxxx

Early Saturday morning, Blaine woke up with a smile. He had a coffee date with Kurt next Thursday and ever since it'd been arranged, he'd been in a cheerful mood.

He walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast for him and KT. He was glad he had the day off so he could spend the entire day with his sweet little girl. Since he worked 5 days a week and about 45 hours a week, he didn't have much time to see Katheryn Tess. He felt bad about not being around as much as he should, so whenever he got a chance, he would hang out with her, whether it was just helping her color pictures, or taking her to the candy store, where''d she shriek excitedly at the large selection of treats.

Being a single dad was tough sometimes, but he'd never look back on it and wish he wasn't a parent. He loved his daughter with all his heart, and his life was alright, so that was all that mattered.

Today he decided to take Katheryn Tess to the park. He really wanted to invite Kurt, but he figured that'd just be weird. Also, he was probably working.

As Blaine was making fruit salad, he had an idea. "Maybe I'll swing by the diner later with KT for lunch. He could meet her, and it'd give me a chance to see him," he said with a smile, blushing softly.

xxxx

Kurt Hummel indeed was working today. He woke up at 8:00am sharp, not wanting to be late for his shift at Sunny's. Ever since he'd been hired there a few years ago, he'd always worked a 9 to 5 shift. That's just how it was, and until he could quit, that's how it always would be.

This morning he found himself wondering the one thing he'd been thinking about everyday for a while now: would Blaine come to the diner today?

He hoped more than anything that the answer would finally be yes.

Kurt rolled out of bed, and turned on 'Applause' by Lady Gaga, dancing around as he got ready for work.

He loved performing, but fashion design was a bigger interest for him. He just genuinely enjoyed the feeling he got from designing clothes. It made him feel free and happy, like nothing could bring him down.

He wished he could go back to college. It sucked having to drop out because he couldn't afford it.

His father had always told him that there was always a light at the end of the tunnel, but right now he couldn't see it.

As Kurt was buttoning his shirt, suddenly his phone began to flash.

He figured it was just Mercedes asking if he was about to pick her up so that they could carpool, but when he went to check, he was wrong. It was from Blaine.

'Good morning, Kurt! :) I was thinking about swinging by the diner with Katheryn Tess later. Will you be there?'

Kurt smiled at the text, and fell back onto his bed, squealing like a teenage girl at a One Direction concert.

Actually, now that Kurt thought about it, his dad was right. There was a light at the end of the tunnel. That light was called Blaine Anderson.

After replying to Blaine's text with a 'yes :)', finishing getting ready, and picking up Mercedes, Kurt drove to Sunny's with a happy attitude the whole time. Blaine was coming!

"What's got you all excited, K?" Mercedes asked with a smirk as they walked in.

Kurt squealed a little, and pulled her over to a corner.

"Kurt, what the heck? Why'd you-"

"Blaine's coming later. With his daughter. OMGeezy."

The girl's mouth dropped as she stood there, watching her best friend happy dance.

"Really?! When?"

"I'm not sure. He just said he was gonna swing by later with Katheryn Tess. I like, I can't breathe right now. I.."

"Hummel! Jones! Stop your chatting and get to work!" Wyatt yelled.

"Hate this job," Kurt said flatly, sighing afterwards.

Mercedes nodded and patted his back. "I know, but look on the bright side! The boy is coming today! Be happy about that, don't let Weird Wyatt ruin your mood."

This brought a smile to Kurt's face. He couldn't wait for Blaine to come later. He also couldn't wait to see his daughter.

OMG.

xxxx

After eating breakfast, Blaine got KT all washed up and dressed in a pale blue dress with a gingham collar and black cowgirl boots. He put her hair in a ponytail (surprisingly not failing this time) and gave her a juicebox as they got into the car and drove off to the local park.

On the drive there, Blaine began to dream of Kurt. He knew he should be thinking about Sebastian, but he then remembered that he was starting over, and that now was the time to love again and not sit around covered in fear and loneliness. Kurt was basically Blaine's angel now, sent to help him start over and feel okay again.

As Blaine pictured the image of the stunning tall man in his head, his thoughts were cut off by a loud, crude belch eliciting from the back of the car.

He turned up his face and looked back to see KT giggling wildly.

"Burp, daddy!" she shrieked. "BURP! BURP!" She clapped happily before burping again, overcome with a crazy sounding laugh.

"Classy child I'm raising," Blaine mumbled as he parked the car. He looked back at his daughter and smiled. "Kiddo, you seriously burp louder than any 2 year old I have ever met. Pop Pop would be proud," he said with a laugh.

KT grinned. "Burp!" she repeated.

Blaine just shook his head and got her out of the car.

"Ready to go play, sweetheart?" He asked her.

"Ya, ya, ya!" she said excitedly, her eyes sparkling as she observed the playground.

"Okay, go on. Have fun," Blaine said smiling.

The child froze.

Blaine bent down and looked at her. "What's wrong, KT?"

"No one play," she mumbled.

Blaine furrowed his thick eyebrows and tried to understand what she'd just said. After a few seconds, he got it.

"Oh.." he said. "No one will play with you.." He said.

KT nodded sadly.

Blaine kissed her forhead. "Look, honey, you never know until you try! Just go have fun and be nice to the kids, I'm sure they'll love to play with you!"

The child smiled sotfly and hugged Blaine before skipping off.

He honestly worried about his daughter sometimes. She already had it rough with having only one parent, but she was also lonely. She didn't really have any friends, and kids would hardly ever play with her.  
She was gonna get bullied later on in life for having a gay father (and possibly 2 dads if Blaine ever found 'the one') which killed Blaine. He just wanted everything to go alright for Katheryn Tess.

Blaine smiled softly and watched her skip off, hoping someone would play with her. If not, he definitely would.

He sat on a bench next to a younger looking woman with brown hair and a bright orange scarf on. She was watching the children play, occasionally yelling to a little boy with glasses and messy hair.

"Careful, Jacob!" she called.

Blaine smiled as KT ran around chasing Jacob, giggling happily. She ran over to a tree and hid behind it next to a little girl with pink overalls and big star shaped sunglasses.

The woman laughed. "Is she yours?" she asked, pointing to KT.

"Oh, yeah," Blaine answered with a nod. "Katheryn Tess, my little ball of energy."

The woman laughed. "Katheryn Tess, what a lovely name!"

Blaine smiled. "Thank you."

"So, I see Katheryn Tess is getting on quite well with my kids Jacob and Ophelia."

Blaine watched his daughter blow bubbles with them, shrieking in delight as each one popped.

"Haha, yeah, I guess so. I'm Blaine," he said, extending his hand.

"Carrie," She said, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Blaine smiled and returned his gaze to KT.

"So, Blaine, are you single..?"

Blaine froze. He knew exactly where this was going and he didn't like it.

He sighed. " , no. I mean, yes..ugh, it's complicated."

Carrie nodded. "Friends with benefits? Hah, been there befor-"

"I was married, but uh, my husband..he passed away 2 years ago.." he said shyly.

Carrie's eyes almost popped out of her head. She stood up, grabbed her bag, and walked away with her kids.

"Time to go, pets," she said. ignoring their cries of protest.

KT sat there, utterly confused, lip trembling.

Blaine rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. "Oh God," he muttered, getting up and walking over to his daughter, who was crying.

"Baby girl," he cooed, picking her up and hugging her tight. "Shh, it's okay, daddy's here.."

"What did I do?" KT asked innocently, confused as to why her newfound 'friends' had suddenly disappeared.

"Nothing, KT," Blaine said, kissing her hair. "You did absolutely nothing wrong. Its's okay."

"Why no one like me?"

Blaine's heart broke in half.

He sighed softly and hugged her again. "Oh, no, love. People do like you! You're a special little girl and me, and GiGi, and Pop Pop and Aunt Ellie, and Uncle Cooper, and a bunch of other people like you a whole lot! Don't be sad, okay? 'Cause then you'll make daddy sad.." Blaine said, pretending to cry.

KT giggled and tugged at her father's curly hair. "No! No cry!"

Blaine stopped 'crying' and looked up. "You okay now, honey?"

The child nodded. "Hungry," she said softly.

Blaine looked at his watch. It was just about time for lunch.

He smiled. "Alright, we'll go get lunch. I know just the spot to eat..." he said, carrying the girl to the car.

"Daddy?"

"Hmm?"

"Is Jacob and Ofeelya's mama a stinky pirate?"

Blaine chuckled before looking at his daughter and nodding. "Yep. The stinkiest!" he exclaimed, tickiling the girl.

"TICKLE! TICKLE!"

He smiled and set her down in her carseat.

"C'mon sweetness, let's go eat."

xxx

Okay, that's all! Sorry for the short chapter today. My computer's been a pain in the squares and I had a hard time writing this. I hope you like it anyways, though. I'll try to update tomorrow, and if I can't, I'll definitely try to update both on Thursday and Friday because I DON'T HAVE HELL!

I mean, school..I don't have school..

Teehee.

But yeah. Please review! Especially with baby names :)

Oh yeah, THANK YOU ALL SO DARN MUCH FOR FOLLOWING, FAVORITING, READING, AND JUST ENJOYING ME AND MY STORIES! I love seeing that someone has followed or favorited me or my work, it's like getting a present! Gracias!

K byeeee! Have a nice day/night or whatever..

Stay Fearless,  
FearlessGeek xoxoxo


	6. Chapter 6

9 To 5 (Ch 6)

Hola everyone! How is it going? Awesome, hopefully :) here's chapter 6! Enjoy!

Also, thanks to the 2 people that sent in names. Remember to keep sending them in because I need them!

I've changed my mind, by the way. I won't need the Brittana baby names until about chapter 10 or 11 cause I want to progress further with Klaine before I do anything else.

So yeah. Onto the chapter!

xxx

Blaine drove to Sunny's with KT, excited to see Kurt. He didn't know how Katheryn Tess would react to meeting Kurt, but he figured it wouldn't be a big deal. They weren't dating or anything.

Sadly.

xxx

Kurt sat in the kitchen chopping vegetables with Mercedes and their friend from the diner, Sammi. He was both excited and nervous for Blaine and KT to come.

"..I'm in love with a guy who has a kid, I'm a college dropout who works at a cruddy diner, and I'm a 24 year old who sounds like a little girl..I should have a TV show.." he mumbles.

Mercedes raised an eyebrow as she heard Kurt mumbling to himself. "What are you going on about?" she asked, going and hugging him. "That guy from last night still?"

Kurt sighed and hugged back. "For the 5th time, his name is Blaine," he said. "And yeah..I'm nervous about him coming with his daughter. I just, I like him so much..and I'm so out of his league."

Mercedes frowned. "Aw, sorry, boo. There are plenty of fish in the sea, though. Maybe this Blaine guy just isn't the right one.."

Kurt glared. "No, no, he's the right one. I know it." He sighed, setting his knife down next to a potato. "It's just..I don't have a chance with him. Yeah, his sister said that he complimented me, and yeah,  
we're going out for coffee, but really, I don't think he and I are ever gonna get any farther than that.

What if he only wants to be friends? What if he wants to date me? He probably doesn't, seeing how I don't have my life together at all. I'm a broke college dropout who hasn't had a boyfriend in almost 3 years whose highlight of the year was an amateur revival of 'Guys and Dolls' at the Brooklyn Community Theatre!" He said. "This sucks."

Mercedes rolled her eyes fondly. "God, you get so worked up over nothing." She chuckled and kissed his cheek. "I'm sure it'll be okay. Just give it some time."

"I don't want to 'give it some time', Cedes," he said quietly. "I want Blaine, nothing else."

He got up and walked off. "I'll just be an old cat lady," he muttered.

Mercedes shook her head with a small laugh as he walked off.

Blaine pulled up outside of the diner, getting KT out of the car and going inside. "Let's go eat, sweetheart. I want you to meet someone.."

Kurt was clearing the dirty dishes off of table four when he saw Blaine walk in holding a little girl's hand. His breath caught in his throat.

"Raymie, take these dishes for me!" Kurt whispered quickly to his blonde stoner coworker.

"No way Hummer, I'm on my break," he responded, pulling out his phone and a pack of cigarettes.

"RAYMOND, THAT IS THE THIRD TIME I HAVE TOLD YOU ABOUT SMOKING! YOU CAN'T DO THAT IN HERE!" Wyatt yelled.

Kurt watched Raymie walk out of the diner, muttering something about 'being pushed around by the man'. He sighed and walked towards the kitchen, freaking out inwardly, and spotting Mercedes chopping up veggies with Sammi.

"He's here!" He whispered quickly with a squeaky voice, referring to Blaine, who'd just sat down with Katheryn Tess.

Blaine raised an eyebrow and sat down next to KT, giving her a kids menu with pictures on it so that she could look at it and choose what she wanted.

Mercedes looked over at Kurt and chuckled. "Well, go take his order silly," she said before turning to Sammi. "He's freaking out cause he likes that guy out there."

Sammi grinned. "He's cute."

Kurt chuckled faintly, then shook his head. "Cut your vegetables, Cindy Loo Hoo."

Mercedes burst out laughing at this.

"HUMMEL, TABLE 3! DON'T KEEP PEOPLE WAITING!" The boss yelled.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going," Kurt said, walking over to Blaine and KT with a smile.

Blaine looked up at Kurt and smiled brightly, making Kurt's heart beat like crazy. "I guess I'm table three then," he chuckled. "I'll have the same as the other night. Cheeseburger and fries with a shake," he said softly before looking at KT. "What do you want, cutie pie?" he asked her, kissing her head.

Katheryn Tess hummed and looked at the pictures, eventually pointing to the chicken nuggets.

Kurt smiled as he wrote Blaine's order down. "Alrighty," he said before looking down at the child. She really did look like Blaine.

"Chicken nuggets? Yum. Do you want anything with them, honey? French fries? Fruit?"

KT looked up, only just realising someone else was there. Her eyes went wide and she looked at Blaine before leaning up to whisper in his ear.

Blaine chuckled and rolled his eyes fondly. "She'll have a strawberry shake and a fruit salad please," he nodded with a smile, hugging her close.

Kurt laughed softly. "Coming right up!" He said cheerfully before taking the menus and walking off with a blush creeping on his face. Blaine was so good with kids, it just made him like him even more.

Blaine chuckled and watched him go before kissing KT's hair. "That's Kurt, baby girl. He's daddy's friend," he said softly,

Katheryn Tess nodded. "He's got pwetty eyes," she said, coloring a picture.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Yeah, he does, huh?" he said looking at her picture, playing with his ring again. "Katheryn Tess, do you remember papa?" he asked slowly and carefully.

KT furrowed her eyebrows and tilted her head. "Nuh-uh.." she mumbled, clearly trying to figure out what Blaine was talking about.

Blaine sighed sadly and brushed her hair from her face. "It's okay, honey. You don't need to remember."

KT looked down at her little black boots without saying anything, still confused.

"Where is papa?" she asked innocently. She hadn't really grasped the concept that Sebastian was dead yet, with her being so young and the subject never being discussed.

"Papa's with the angels, sweetheart," Blaine said softly, kissing her temple. "He had to leave us to go and be with them."

KT nodded. "Is he gonna come back? When you leave, you always come back for me..is papa coming back?" she asked.

Blaine shook his head gently, looking at her sadly. "No, honey. He can't come back. He's gone to be with them forever."

"Oh." KT proceeded with her coloring sliently.

"So that's his daughter?" Mercedes asked Kurt as she saw Blaine and Katheryn Tess.

"I guess so," he answered. "She's beautiful, just ike him.." he added with a smile.

Blaine kissed her head again, closing his eyes and sighing softly. "I love you baby girl," he said quietly, wondering if he should just take his ring off.

xxx

"Are you gonna ask him on a date?" Sammi asked Kurt with a grin.

"I love you, daddy," Katheryn Tess replied quietly, clinging to Blaine's shirt.

Kurt turned bright pink. "Well, um..we did have a playdate arranged for Lea and his daughter Katheryn Tess, but there was a change in plans, so we're gonna go have coffee next Thursday,"  
he said with a small smile, trying to not to scream in public.

Mercedes and Sammi nodded. "Nice!" they said, giving him fist bumps.

"It all starts with a coffee date.." Mercedes said slowly, looking at Sammi, waiting for her to finish.

"..And ends with a wedding and lil' baby childs!" Sammi said, cracking up afterwards.

Kurt blushed deeper. "Shush!" he said.

Blaine held KT close and rubbed her back. "Are you okay, sweetie?" he asked softly.

The girls rolled their eyes. "Oh please," Sammi said with a smirk. "You know you want him."

Kurt looked down at his boots. "I want a lot of things, girls," he said. "But you're right, Sammi. Blaine's at the top of my list.."

"Well, if you're a good little boy for the rest of the year, maybe Santa will give him to you!" Mercedes said in a cheerful tone.

Kurt chuckled. "I hope so."

Katheryn Tess nodded. "Uh-huh.." she said.

A few minutes later, Kurt reluctantly walked out of the kitchen and over to table 3. "Order up," he said with a bright smile, setting the food and drinks down at the table carefully.  
"Enjoy," he said.

He lingered there for a few more seconds, not wanting to leave.

Luckily, Blaine spoke.

"Kurt, uh, this is my daughter, Katheryn Tess, but she occasionally goes by KT," he said, signaling to the little girl who was nibbling on a chicken nugget.

Kurt smiled. "Hi honey, it's nice to meet you," he said happily.

KT smiled and waved shyly before ducking her head down.

Blaine chuckled. "She's kinda shy."

"That's alright," Kurt said. "She's so precious!"

Katheryn Tess giggled and waved her hand. "Oh, stop! You're makin' me bush!" she said.

Blaine laughed. "I think she meant 'blush'..she's been watching too many movies," he said.

Kurt grinned. "Well, there's nothing wrong with that," he said before looking at Katheryn Tess. "KT, lovely, if it's okay with your daddy, would you like me to make you an icecream sundae?"

Katheryn Tess smiled excitedly and nodded. "Ya! Ya!" she shrieked with wide eyes.

The taller man giggled and looked at Blaine, waiting for a response. He was laughing.

"She can have icecream, after she finishes her food, of course," he said.

KT clapped. "Icecream! Icecream!"

Kurt nodded. "Alrighty," he said, scribbling it down on his notepad.

Blaine smiled and continued eating his food, moaning slightly. "This is so good!"

"Thanks I guess," Kurt said.

He felt awkward standing there, so he decided to try and talk to Blaine. He was trying not to freak out in front of him because that would make him look stupid and totally ruin whatever it was that they had going on.

"Uh, Blaine?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah?"

"..Um, would you maybe wanna possibly go and um, see a concert with me after we get coffee, maybe?" Kurt asked nervously.

Great. Now Blaine probably wouldn't even want to go get coffee at all.

The shorter man grinned. "Sure! I love music. Who were you thinking of going to go see?"

Kurt froze. Holy crap, Blaine actually still wanted to go get coffee?! And see a show?

Wow.

"Um..well I heard Marina and the Diamonds are playing at Crystal Square at 11pm next Thurdsay..would that work? I love Marina and the Diaminds, but if you don't that's fine, we can go see someone else perform. I also heard She & Him were playing at Elmridge Centre. Or we could see a film? I like movies, do you? Mayb- I'll stop talking now," Kurt said quietly, his face as red as a firetruck. He looked down at the checkered floor of the diner, hoping he'd fall through it.

Why did the one person Kurt had to look bad in front of be the guy he was in love with?

Blaine chuckled before popping a french fry into his mouth. "Haha, it's cute when you babble," he said.

Kurt stood stock still, not even daring to breath.

...Did Blaine just?

Oh my.

He did.

Wow.

"I have to get back to work," Kurt said weakly, 100% unable to comprehend what life was right now.

Blaine nodded understandingly and watched him walk off. He sighed.

"It's a date!" He called before Kurt entered the kitchen.

Kurt's eyes widened as he turned around slowly, facing the beautiful man. Katheryn Tess had fallen asleep in the booth.

'I'll have to put her icecream in a to go box,' Kurt thought to himself before turning his attention back to Blaine.

"..Huh?" He asked quietly, blushing softly.

"I said, it's a date!" Blaine said smiling. "I love Marina and the Diamonds."

Kurt smiled and looked calm but on the inside, he was a mess. His heart was racing, his head was spinning, and he felt like he was walking on sunshine.

"Great," Kurt said with a thumbs up. "I, uh, I guess I'll see you next week then," he said. "Does 8 work for coffee? Actually, maybe we could get like, real food instead? Then, um..drive to go see the show. Crystal Square is a few hours from here. Uh, does that work..?"

Blaine nodded. "Yep. Can't wait!"

Kurt grinned and turned around, going into the kitchen.

"EEEP!" He squealed once Blaine was out of range.

Mercedes and Sammi furrowed their eyebrows. "Umm..?"

"We're going on a date! With food! And Marina and the Diamonds! Squee!" Kurt exclaimed.

Both girls' mouths dropped. "What?!"

Kurt nodded excitedly. "Yeah! I was babbling like a total idiot, and then I stopped cause I was embarrassed, and he laughed and said I was cute when I babbled! Ugh it was awesome. Then basically after he said that, I freaked and made an excuse to go, but as I was leaving, he yelled 'It's a date!' and said he loved Marina and the Diamonds! Gahh! And we're going out to dinner, then to the show!" He clapped his hands.

"Kurt, that's amazing," Mercedes said, with Sammi nodding in agreement.

"Thanks," he said, sighing afterwards. "I can't belive this. It's really happening.."

xxx

(A week later, Thursday- 7:00pm)

Kurt rushed around his house blaring 'True Love' by P!nk, and hurrying to get ready. Today was the day! He was going out with Blaine!

Well..he didn't really know if it was actually considered 'going out', but he would just say it was.

He decided to go simple and wear a red and white striped v-neck, dark skinny jeans, and black Converses. He coiffed his hair, grabbed his keys, phone, and wallet, and rushed out of his house to go pick up Blaine.

"Wish me luck, Mother Monster," Kurt whispered as he looked at his shrine of Lady Gaga in his room. He kissed a poster of her and ran out.

He hopped in his car and drove off to Blaine's house, both anxious and really ecstatic.

Blaine stood in front of his mirror, adjusting his bowtie. He'd settled on a gray t-shirt, dark jeans, and a matching blazer with a blue bowtie. He gelled his hair and grabbed his things before waiting on the porch for Kurt to arrive.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. He was seriously dating again.

Katheryn Tess was being looked after by the nanny, and Blaine couldn't stop thinking of her.

He wondered how she'd feel about someone new coming into her life, and maybe staying forever. He really liked Kurt, but if KT was unhappy, he'd let him go. His daughter was his main priority and if she wasn't happy, then he wasn't either.

Happy. A word that could be described to say how Kurt made Blaine feel.

Speaking of Kurt, the said man suddenly pulled up into Blaine's driveway with a smile. 'Crash Your Party' by Karmin played as he got out of the car and walked pu to Blaine.

Wow.

"Hi," Kurt said, grinning. "You look great."

Blaine blushed slightly. "Thanks, you too."

Kurt's heart fluttered. "Uh, you ready to go?"

The shorter man nodded. "Yeah!"

"Then let's hit the road," Kurt said happily, going to his car and opening up the door for Blaine.

He smiled at him and they both got in, driving off.

xxx

Dinner and the concert were both absolutely perfect. Marina asked Kurt and Blaine to come up on stage and sing 'Homewrecker' with her, which was fabulous, and something they'd never forget. She also gave them autographs and drew hearts on their cheeks.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Kurt said, his throat raspy from screaming so much during the concert.

Blaine chuckled and nodded. "I know!" he said. He didn't scream as much, so his voice was okay.

They walked to the park together, chatting idly.

"So, Kurt, what's your favorite thing to do?"

'Think of you," Kurt thought quietly. He cleared his throat and took a sip of his coffee. "I, um..I like to design clothes," he said, blushing.

Blaine grinned. "That's cool!"

Kurt smiled. No guy had ever said that to him before.

"Really?" he asked.

Blaine nodded. "Absolutely!" he said, nodding. "Fashion design's a pretty sweet thing. I don't know much about it, but I do know that it's cool. I like the whole 'fashion week' thing and all, but I don't get it..is it just a specific week for fashion or something? Like, are there fashion months or what..?" he asked.

Kurt giggled. "You're a funny one, Mr Anderson," he said.

Blaine shrugged with a laugh and sat down on a bench. He patted the seat next to him, signaling for Kurt to sit. He did, and they sat next to each other, looking at the stars.

Kurt began to shiver.

"Oh, here," Blaine said, wrapping his jacket around Kurt's shoulders. "There you go."

Kurt smiled. What a gentleman!

"Thank you," he said. He usually would've rejected the jacket, but this time he didn't. Blaine's jacket just felt so cozy and warm around his arms. He could smell Blaine's cologne and sense his touch through it.

Did that sound crazy? Oh well.

Blaine smiled. "No problem," he said before looking up at the sky. "The stars are so beautiful.."

"Yeah, they are," Kurt agreed softly. "Me and my mom, we um..we would go outside at night and just lay on a blanket and look at the stars. She'd cuddle me close to her heart, and look at me and say that she loved me. She would, uh, she would also say that wherever she went, she'd always be with me..even if she was gone, like, forever. She said she was a bright star and that whenever I missed her or needed her, all I had to do was look up into the night sky and I'd find her shining..shining for me." He felt his eyes get wet.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Blaine said warmly. "Where is your mom?"

Kurt sighed. "She..she uh, passed away when I was 8.." he said quietly. "She's up there now," he said, pointing to a bright star. "Elizabeth Mae is what I named her star because that was her name. I sometimes like to call it Lizzy's Star."

Blaine looked down at his hands. "I'm so sorry, Kurt," he said, patting his back. "I, um..I know how it feels to lose someone important to you.."

"You do?"

"I do. I.." Blaine couldn't seem to speak. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I lost my husband Sebastian due to a car accident almost 3 years ago."

Kurt froze. He didn't know what to say. A million thoughts poured into his head at once.

"I'm sorry," was all he could manage to say.

Blaine smiled. "Don't be. There's a time and a place set for everyone to go, and that's just how life is. I know he's looking down on me and my daughter, and he'll always love us. I'll always love him too. It's okay."

Kurt smiled softly, but couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at the fact that Blaine loved another man instead of him.

After a few minutes of warm, comfortable silence, Blaine spoke up.

"Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes..?"

"Will you.."

"Marry you?"

"What?"

"What?" Kurt froze. "Um..nothing. Sorry, I just..uh, I'll shush.."

Blaine raised an eyebrow, but then just shook his head and smiled warmly. "I was gonna ask you if you would hold my hand," he said shyly.

Kurt blushed, hoping Blaine couldn't tell. "Oh, yeah. I'd like that."

Blaine smiled again and held Kurt's hand.

Instantly, a million bolts of electricity ran up Kurt's hand and through his entire body. He hadn't felt this good in years!

Wow.

Kurt smiled at how perfectly he nad Blaine's hands fit together, like two pieces of a broken heart. It was like their hands were made for each other.

It was like they were made for each other.

Blaine rested his head on Kurt's shoulder softly, making Kurt's heart stop.

He wondered how long he could go on without Blaine knowing how he felt for him.

'One of these days,' Kurt thought. 'One of these days I'll tell Blaine how I feel.'

Little did Kurt know, Blaine was thinking the exact same thoughts. He felt really amazing when he was with Kurt. He hadn't been so whole and alive in a really long time, and it felt so good to let the light back into his life.

He sighed as he rubbed his thumb gently over Kurt's smooth hand.

"Kurt, I.."

Kurt looked up at him with eyes icy blue.

"I.." Blaine struggled to say.

"Yes?" Kurt asked quietly. He hoped that Blaine would tell him he liked him or something like that.

"..I had a really great time tonight," he said. "Thanks."

Kurt's face fell slightly, but he quickly replaced his look of disappointment with a smile.

"Oh..yeah, uh, me too. Anytime."

Blaine smiled weakly and looked up at the sky.

He wanted to say that he liked him, he really did, but he just couldn't. He felt like it was too early. They'd just met each other and he didn't want to ruin things.

xxx

Blaine smiled as Kurt pulled into his driveway.

"Well, here we are," Kurt said.

Blaine nodded. "Yup. Thanks, again."

"Sure thing."

The boys sat there for a few minutes, just looking into each other's eyes. Gold locked with crystal blue.

'Should I kiss him?' Blaine thought slowly.

'Oh God, is he gonna kiss me?' Kurt thought to himself.

When Blaine leaned forward to kiss Kurt, he stopped.

What was he doing?

"..Is there something wrong?" Kurt asked quietly, looking down.

Blaine shook his head. "Uh, no, it's not you, I swear! I just, I can't do this," he said. "It's only our first date.."

Kurt was upset for a minute, but then he smiled. "Wait, date? This is a date?"

Blaine thought for a second. "Uh, yep. I think so," he said. "At least, I considered it one.."

Kurt nodded. "Me too."

Blaine smiled. "I'm sorry, Kurt. Really. I'm just not ready."

"I understand," Kurt said, trying not to cry.

Blaine brushed some of Kurt's hair out of his eyes and kissed his cheek.

"That's the only kiss I can give you for tonight, Kurt. Goodnight," he said with a smile before squeezing his hand and getting out of the car.

Kurt's life flashed before his eyes. "Oh my God," he whispered, touching his warm cheek. He felt like he was floating.

"Goodnight, Blaine," he whsipered as he watched the shorter man go into his home and close the door behind him.

He sat there in the car for one more minute before driving off, still shocked at what had happened. Blaine kissed him.

No, it wasn't a real kiss, but it was all that Blaine could do for now.

And Kurt was actually okay with that.

In fact, for the first time in his life, he felt like he was okay with everything.

xxx

OMG OMG OMG AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW KLAINE!

ALL THE FEELS, MAN. ALL THE FEELS IN MY HEART.

I'm not crying right now...no, no, no...

Anyways! I hope y'all liked this! It took a very long time to write (as most of my updates do), but I think it was worth it. Personally, I'd say this is the best chapter yet!

The boys kissed..well, kinda.

Eh, it was all Blaine could do for right now.

And Kurt's okay with that. SO YOU SHOULD BE TOO.

..I have issues, k?

Next update should be tomorrow but I'm not sure cause since hell-I mean school, is closed tomorrow and Friday, I might be going over my bestie's house and staying over there for a few days. I dunno. But if I don't update tomorrow, I promise you guys I'll try to get chapter 7 up ASAP! :)

Until then, stay put and send me baby names! Need them by chapter 10 or 11. I like the name Alex, which someone suggested, so kudos to them.

Also, I really love Marina and the Diamonds, so I based their concert experience off of what I wish would happen to me, hahaha.

#brokegirlproblems

Do I have anything else to say? Um..OOOH LEA MICHELE GOT A NEW DOG! HER NAME IS PEARL AND SHE IS SOOO FREAKING FLUFFY AND CUTE AND NOW IDK WHO I WANT MORE..LEA OR PEARL!

Plus, Naya's engaged. To Big Sean. Ew.

I'm just waiting for Heather to come out and say that Elijah is actually her and Naya's son and that Taylor was just a beard, and I'm waiting for Naya to stand Big Sean up at the altar amd run to HeMo and her baby.

Nothing against Taylor or Big Sean (well, kinda, I'm just not into him..at all), but I ship Heya SOO HARD.

And I talk too much. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, following, and loving me!

Haha, okay, byee! Have a good day/night :) :D

Stay Fearless,  
FearlessGeek xoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

9 To 5 (ch 7)

Hey guys! I hope you're all doing good. Here's chapter 7! It'll be a little slower paced between Klaine because I got a review saying that they thought I was moving a bit too fast, and I agree. That's why I didn't have them kiss in the last chapter. I'm not a big fan of kissing on the first date, mainly becuase I believe you should get to know the person more and go on a few more dates to see if you really like each other just before you go off and kiss.

So yeah. This chapter will basically focus only on each of the boys' separate lives, and there won't be much Klaine..sorry. I'm planning on having them go on another date soon, just not now.

Also thanks for reading, reviewing (and sending baby names), following, and favoriting! You're all awesome.

Enjoy! :)

xxx

It'd been a few days since Kurt and Blaine's and Kurt couldn't stop thinking about it. He and Blaine had almost kissed!

At first, Kurt was actually kind of upset that he only got a kiss on the cheek, but after really thinking about things, he totally understood why Blaine didn't give him a real kiss. He'd lost his husband and it was probably hard for him to try and kiss another guy when he was still attached to Sebastian.

Plus, Kurt realized that they were going way too fast. It was only their first date, and they'd just met a few weeks earlier. He didn't know why he ever expected things to go so fast between them. It was crazy.

He sighed as he got up and got ready for work. Today, he didn't have that hope of Blaine coming to the diner. Yes, he still liked him very much, but his brain took control and told him that he should take a break from Blaine.

It hurt, but it was for the best. Mercedes was right, he did need to give it some time. He just wanted him so badly that he didn't take the time to listen to his brain instead of his heart.  
A relationship was a serious thing, Kurt knew that, but he didn't consider anything but his needs which made him feel awful.

Maybe some time away from Blaine wouldn't be so bad. He could clear his mind and try to get his life together, and then, when he was ready, they could probably go out again. He definitely wasn't giving up on Blaine, he was just slowing down.

There was nothing wrong with that, right?

xxx

Blaine got up out of bed, feeling kind of low.

His date with Kurt was still fresh in his mind, and he couldn't stop thinking about it..especially how he'd kissed Kurt on the cheek, and the aftermath.

He looked so upset, like he felt like there was something wrong with him and that's why Blaine wouldn't kiss him, but that wasn't the case at all.

He just couldn't. He was trying to let go of Sebastian and start over, but it wasn't easy. They'd made a promise to each other to never let go and to love each other forever, and Blaine felt like he was disappointing Seb, who was looking down on him, by kissing Kurt.

Blaine knew that Seb would want him to be happy, but happy this way? With another man?

Maybe so.

Blaine sighed as he got into the shower after checking on KT, who was still asleep.

If he couldn't let go of Sebastian, then he'd never really be able to love Kurt. He tried, and things were going well, but he couldn't help but feel like he was betraying his late husband.  
He wished that there could be a sign from Seb to let Blaine know that it'd be okay and that he could start over, but there wasn't, and that made things difficult.

'We were moving too fast, anyway,' Blaine thought to himself. 'I think I should take a break from Kurt.'

Yes, Blaine was considering doing the same thing that Kurt was. He was slowing down and giving things some time before he progressed any further with him.

He didn't know why he thought about kissing him on the first date. They'd just met a few weeks prior to that, and it was far too early for a kiss!

A kiss cheek was no big deal, but a real one was something way different. There was no way he could've actually kissed him. That would have been overstepping the boundaries.

Blaine wanted to wait until they got to know each other more and went out on a few more dates (that is, if Kurt wanted to) before they kissed.

Maybe he'd wait until they became a couple..if they ever did, anyways.

He didn't know. All he knew was that he needed to slow things down, and give this some time.

Would Kurt feel the same way about the situation? He hoped so.

Blaine got dressed and played with Katheryn Tess until the nanny came.

He kissed her head. "Bye, honey," he said hugging her tight. "Be good for Isobel. I'll see you later."

KT smiled and waved. "Bye, bye!"

"I love you," he said grabbing his keys.

"Love you!" she called, blowing him a big kiss.

Blaine smiled and walked out of the house and out to his car. He decided he wouldn't stop by the diner today. He wouldn't be going there for a while, actually.

He drove off to work, wondering if he was making the right choice.

xxx

"Hey boo," Mercedes said as she hopped into Kurt's car, kissing his cheek.

"Hi," he said quietly.

She frowned. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "I'm taking a break from Blaine.."

Mercedes gasped. "Was the date that bad?"

Kurt chuckled slightly and shook his head. "No, no, it was really good. It's just..you were right. I do need to give things some time between us. I wanted him so bad that I didn't even consider his feelings. He..he lost his husband a few years ago," he said quietly.

Mercedes mouth dropped. "Oh my gosh."

"Yeah. He told me that he'd always love him, and I understood. Then when I dropped him off at his house, we sat there looking into each other's eyes. It was beautiful. I had this strong feeling deep down telling me that he'd kiss me. And, well, he almost did. But then he stopped."

"What? Why?"

"He said that he couldn't do it. He brushed some hair out of my eyes and gave me a kiss on the cheek, then left. He said it was the only kiss he could give me for now. I had mixed emotions about it. I was both really happy that he'd even kissed my cheek, it was so soft and warm. But on the other hand, I was upset. I felt like there was something wrong with me and that's why he wouldn't kiss me. He told me that wasn't it, but I couldn't help but disagree.

But after thinking on it for a few days, I understood why we didn't kiss. It's way too early, Cedes. We just met about 3 weeks ago, and we've only just had our first date..I seriously have no idea why I expected things to go so fast between us. I didn't even stop to listen to my brain, just my heart. I didn't think about Blaine or how he felt, I only focused on what I wanted and that wasn't okay. I figured that I need to take a break and get my life together. I'm not giving up on him, I'm just slowing down. I realized that moving too fast could ruin whatever it is that we have going on right now."

Mercedes nodded understandingly and gave her best friend a hug. "I totally get it, K. Take all the time you need. It'll be alright."

Kurt smiled softly and hugged back. ""Thanks, Mercedes."

"No problem."

The pair hugged one more time before driving off to work, Kurt happy with his choice. Even though it was hard, slowing down and taking some time to think and figure things out would pay off in the long run.

xxx

"..So, that's the story of how the piano was invented," Blaine said to his students.

They all clapped at the end.

Darcy raised her hand.

"Yes, Darcy?"

"Um..will you..will you perform a song for us?" she asked softly.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "You guys really want me to sing?"

The class nodded eagerly. "SING! SING!" They chanted.

Blaine laughed. "Okay, um..hold on. Let me find a song," he says, scrambling through his sheet music.

He smiled as he found a song and sat down at the bench in front of the grand piano in front of the room.

He began to play the piano slowly, closing his eyes.

"When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind,

He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reasemble it,

And my mama swore that she would never let herself forget,

And that was the day that I promised, I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.."

Blaine played and sang softly, passion pouring out of each note.

"But darlin', you are the only exception, you are the only exception, you are the only exception.."

He thought of his life as he played. After Sebastian died, he promised himself that he'd never love anyone else. But then Kurt came into his life. No, it wasn't exactly 'love' yet, but he really did have feelings for him.

He struggled to let Seb go and try to start anew with Kurt. His past just kept spinning around him in circles and he couldn't concentrate on the present. Kurt was basically standing right in front of him and he couldn't go for it.

Not now.

The lyrics to the song just fit in so perfectly with his life. Kurt was the only exception when it came to love now. He'd been lonely for a long time now and it felt nice to have someone around.  
He knew deep down that love didn't last forever, but nothing did. He decided to take his chances with Kurt eventually, after he had figured things out ang given their 'relationship' some time.

He'd just let the chips fall wherever they wanted to, and accept things as they were.

"Oh, and I'm on..my way to believing..."

He finished the song quietly, the last note ringing throughout the classroom.

Slow claps filled the air.

Blaine looked up and smiled. "Thanks guys," he said.

They smiled as the bell rang and exited the classroom, leaving Blaine wrapped up in his thoughts.

Yeah, he'd made the right choice.

xxx

"Here you go, one order of spaghetti and meatballs and a sweet tea," Kurt said setting the food down in front of an old woman. "Enjoy," he said with a smile before walking off.

When he went into the kitchen, Mercedes was sitting in the back peeling potatoes.

"Need some help?"

She looked up and nodded. "Uh-huh," she said, handing the boy a potato peeler. "Thanks."

Kurt smiled and sat down next to her.

"So, Rachel called me earlier during my break," the girl said.

"And..?"

"She wanted to know how your date went with Blaine, so I told her everything you told me."

"How'd she react?"

"She said that she needed to talk to you."

Kurt sighed. He knew what that meant.

After work, Kurt dropped Mercedes off at her apartment and drove down to Sugar Motta-Flanagan's cafe called 'Sugar's' to meet up with Rachel.

He ordered 2 lattes and sat down at a table in the back, waiting for his friend.

A few minutes later, she ran through the door, hair flying behind her. She was wearing a red sparkly dress and heels. Some guys at a table across the cafe whistled at her and she just shook her head and showed them her wedding ring before sitting down.

"You look pretty fancy today, Miss Rachel," Kurt commented.

She chuckled. "Sorry I'm late, rehearsal ran late and then I had to pick up Lea and take her to dance class. This outfit is part of a costume-I had to practice the big dance number for the finale of the show," she explained, her eyes sparkling as she talked about the upcoming Broadway play she had the lead role in.

Kurt nodded and slid the second latte across the table to the girl.

"Thank you," she said with a smile before taking a sip and closing her eyes. "So good," she whispered.

He chuckled. "So, Mercedes said you wanted to talk to me.."

She nodded. "I did. She tells me that you're taking some type of break from Blaine? Is this true?"

He sighed. "Yeah, uh..I'm not necessarily giving up on him or anything, I still really like him, I just need to give this some time."

"I understand, kind of, anyways. What happened, excatly?" The brunette asked.

Kurt explained, and dropped his head afterwards.

Rachel reached over and gave his arm a squeeze. "Hey, cheer up. This isn't the end, Kurt. It's a good idea to give things some time. From what I've learned, you both have some pretty rough history behind you, so I think it's for the best that you guys take it slow. Get to know each other better before you kiss or date or anything like that. I know I'm not the first person to tell you this," she said.

Kurt looked up. "You're not. And I know that this is for the best and that waiting to see how things will go is a good idea, but it's hard. I want him too much. Like, when I close my eyes all I can see is Blaine. His smile, his hands, his eyes..it's difficult trying to take things slow and give it time before we go any further when I just want him so badly. I want him to run up to me and kiss me and I want to walk around with the pride that I'm his boyfriend and he's mine.

Is that insane?"

Rach thought. "Hmm..nope. It's normal to feel that way. I used to be like that with Finn. I wanted him so badly and when I tried to wait and take things slow, it drove me crazy. But I promise you Kurt, if you just don't focus on it so much and just concentrate on you, waiting won't be so hard. Like you said, you aren't giving up on him, you're just giving things some time. Don't rush anything, seriously. When you're ready to go further with him, think of him and his feelings, too. Also, he has a daughter, right? Yeah? Okay, stop to think about his child. She probably isn't used to having another man in her life who's extremely close with her father, so take things slow with her as well.

You may feel selfish, but you're not. It's been a long time since you've been in a relationship, and from the way you talk about Blaine, he seems to be this new light in your life."

Kurt nodded. "He kinda is."

"That's good. Just get to know him better. It'll feel really good to get to know him more and to experience things together slowly before you rush into anything because that could lead to alot of issues between you two down the road.

Maybe you could ask him out again? Like, something simple. What'd you guys have planned last time?"

"Just coffee."

"Then just ask him out for coffee. Nothing more, nothing less. And don't try to get kissed, kid." Rachel giggled and got up to hug Kurt.

He smiled graciously and hugged her back. "Thanks, Rachel."

"You're so welcome," she said before kissing his head. "It''s gonna be okay, trust me."

Kurt sighed softly. He was so lucky to have such great, supportive friends.

After that, Kurt and Rachel just chatted idly before Rachel had to go.

"I'm sorry, but Finn's working late tonight so I have to go pick Lea up from her class," she said standing up and grabbing her purse. She gave Kurt a warm hug. "Call or text me later, k?"

Kurt nodded. "Will do. See ya," he said.

She waved and walked off. "Bye, Sugar!" she called before leaving the cafe.

Sugar looked up from where she was arranging muffins on colorful trays. "Bye, bye!" she chirped before turning her attention back to stacking the various muffins in a pyramid.

Kurt laughed and decided he should get going, too.

"I'll see you later, Sugar," Kurt said to his friend.

She smiled and saluted him. "Adios!"

Kurt drove home silently, not having much thought about Blaine. Like Rachel had told him, if he didn't think about the fact that he was taking things slowly with Blaine and just concentrated on himself, it wouldn't be as difficult. And it wasn't.

He decided to just take it easy for the night and sit down and watch funny YouTube videos on his laptop.

Kurt cracked up as he watched some pointless video where a girl caught on fire while trying to twerk.

"Oh, internet, how you never fail to make me laugh," he said.

After watching about a million videos, his computer battery died. He was too lazy to look for the charger so he just went over to his couch and laid down, watching Breakfast At Tiffany's until he fell asleep.

He had decided before he drifted off into sleep, however, that he'd ask Blaine out for coffee next week. This week was just going to be a week to focus on himself and not be so attached to Blaine.

In fact, he was applying for a new job in a couple of days. At Lilly Sweetwater's Fashion House.

He'd checked the qualifications for the job, and a college degree wasn't needed. No, this didn't mean he wasn't ever going to go and get his degree for fashion design, but he was just going to try and get this job now while it was still available.

If things went his way, eventually he could have an awesome job and a boyfriend.

xxx

After work, Blaine went straight home. He didn't even have both feet in the house yet when he was attacked by a tiny girl shrieking happily.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she exclaimed.

Blaine smiled and walked in. "Hey princess," he said giving her a hug. "How was your day?"

"Good! Paint! Paint!" she said, pointing to a finger painting that was hung up on the fridge with a magnet.

He smiled. "Nice job!" he said. He kissed her head and walked over to Isobel.

"How was she today?" he asked. She smiled. "She was good as usual, I had no trouble. She asked about you quite a bit though, she missed you."

Blaine sighed and looked down at his daughter, who was hugging both of his legs and rubbing her cheek against the soft fabric of his pants.

"I missed her too," he said quietly. "I missed my baby girl."

xxx

The nanny had already made dinner, so Blaine, KT, and Isobel ate dinner together before he sent her home for the night.

"Ready for bed, Munchkin?" He asked KT as he picked her up.

She hid her face in the crook of Blaine's neck and sleepily mumbled something.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said. "C'mon, let's get you in the bath then off to bed."

He gave her a quick bath and dressed her in a striped nightgown before laying her down. "I'll read you a story," he said quietly before picking up a book of fairy tales.

Halfway through the story, KT had fallen asleep.

Blaine smiled and put the book away.

"Goodnight, sweet pea," he said. He kissed her head and left the room after turning off the lights.

He got into his bed and sighed. This slowing down thing with Kurt was kind of hard. He wanted to be with him, but there was that pain in the butt called common sense that kept reminding him that they'd just met and that it was way too early to kiss or become a couple.

"Give it time, Blaine," he told himself before yawning. "And we'll just see how it goes.."

xxxx

Okay, that's all! Did you like it? I did. They're both facing reality now and they'll give it time before KLAINE HAPPENS.

Which is good. Like I said, I agree with the reviewer who felt things were being rushed between them. I hope this was better.

Writing Katheryn Tess is so fun! She's so adorable. I like getting reviews when people say she's so cute!

And I'm just like 'well she's Blaine's child so DUHHH." XD

Anyways, I'm gonna go. I still don't know if I'm going to my friend's house, so I'll try to start chapter 8 now :)

Remember to keep sending in all the baby names! I love em'.

Also, in the last chapter, I noticed I had some typos, so sorry about that! I try not to have any grammar mistakes or typos, but that doesn't always happen. If you met me, you'd know that I'm like freaking Grammar Police, but when I write, I occasionally have mistakes. (I also apologize for any future mistakes).

Plus I wrote "Marina and the Diamonds are performing" instead of "Marina and the Diamonds is performing" in the last chapter. It's just one person for those of you who may have not known that. Marina is the only performer, and she calls her fans the 'Diamonds.' Little random tidbit :)

I'll stop boring you guys with my useless words now and start the next update. Hopefully I'll have it up later. If not, just know I'll have it up ASAP!

K byee!

Stay Fearless,  
FearlessGeek xoxoxo 


	8. Chapter 8

9 To 5 (ch. 8)

Hey hooligans! Yes I just called you all hooligans, deal with it ;) Here is chapter 8!

If you guys didn't know, chapter 8 is where I stopped with my other 2 stories 'Here's What You Missed In Glee!' and 'Klaine: A Wonderful Life' because I didn't have any inspiration to keep going with them and I don't think anyone wanted me to continue, so yeah. But I don't think I'll quit writing 9 To 5 because I really like it. My hope is to go into the hundreds with this story! Haha :)

Remember to send in baby names! Need them by chapter 11. Thanks! Also, thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! I honestly thought nobody would read this, but I was wrong! 9 To 5 currently has over 4,150 views (and counting), 25 favorites, and 62 followers! HOLY CANOLI! You all deserve a giant cupcake, and if I could, I'd give one to each and every one of you! Mwah!

I'm just really happy right now. Haha, onto the chapter! Enjoy!

xxx

Kurt woke up with an excited spirit. Today he had a job interview at Lilly Sweetwater's Fashion House. It was only one of the most fabulous jobs someone like Kurt could ever hope to have.

He got out of bed, showered, and got dressed in a white button up shirt, red skinny jeans, and a red patterned scarf. He laced up his white Doc Martens, put on his special elephant brooch, grabbed his keys, and headed out of the door.

He stopped at a fast food place to get breakfast since he had a little time before his interview.

"Ugh, I'm gonna get fat, and this definitely will NOT do wonders for my skin," Kurt said before eating his bacon, egg, and cheese breakfast sandwich.

He wiped his mouth and drove down to Lilly Sweetwater's Fashion House, his nervous energy suddenly kicking in.

He grabbed his bag and got out of the car, taking deep breaths as he walked in. "Today is the day, Kurt," he told himself quietly, trying to be confident. "Go in there and do your thing, they'll love you."

Walking to the elevator, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and was delighted to see many texts from his friends and some of his family members wishing him luck on his interview. He smiled a the texts and reached the top floor of the building quicker than he'd expected.

He sighed as he noticed the one person he didn't get a text from was Blaine.

But he was not going to think about that now. That'd just mess things up.

"It's go time," he told himself. He walked out of the elevator and into a huge, long hall that had a giant golden door at the end.

"Is this heaven..?" Kurt wondered aloud.

On the walls in the hallway there were tons of framed magazine covers with models wearing clothing from Lilly Sweetwater's fashion collection, pictures of clothing, awards, and plaques.

He smiled as he saw a poster that said 'Life is short, buy the damn shoes!'

"Yeah, I'm gonna like this job," Kurt said. "If I get it, anyways."

He walked down the long hall up to the golden door. Once he reached it, he pressed the little doorbell button on the intercom machine on the wall.

"Who is it?" A cheerful sounding voice asked.

Kurt could hear music blaring from inside and joyful laughter.

"Uh, Kurt Hummel," he answered nervously. "I'm here for a job interview."

"Oh yes! I remember. Come in!" The voice said.

Kurt obeyed, and when he entered, he was astounded by the sight. The room was gigantic, probably bigger than his apartment, with colorful paint splattered walls, a crystal chandelier that hung on the ceiling, manequins in all four corners of the room, and giant long tables with all types of clothing and accesories on them. There were also desks with computers and a huge window that had a magnificent view of New York City.

'I Love It' by Icona Pop blared throughout the room as people walked around holding various articles of clothing. Some people cut fabric, sewed clothes, or added rhinstones to things, and others carried boxes out of the room or typed away on the computers.

"Order number 5,700 is complete!" A guy with rainbow hair exclaimed.

Everyone cheered loudly as confetti fell.

Kurt was totally confused. "What the-"

"Amazing, isn't it?" A voice said, making him jump.

He put his hand over his heart. "Um, yeah. Really amazing." He turned to see a short girl with cotton candy pink hair that was in a bun the shape of a bow, a red 50's style dress with hearts on it, and heels smiling brightly. She had a few tattoos and a small nose piercing.

She laughed. "You must be Kurt," she said, extending her hand. Kurt noticed she had many colorful patterned bracelets going up her slim arms.

He shook her hand. "I am," he said, trying not to freak out. Lilly Sweetwater just shook his hand!

"Nice to meet you! I'm Lilly A. Sweetwater!" She said cheerfully.

'Oh, I know who you are,' Kurt thought. 'I worship you.'

"The pleasure is all mine," he said. "Seriously."

She laughed. "Well, welcome to my fashion house! This is my team, I call them the Family Jewels."

'I wanna be a Family Jewel! I wanna be a Family Jewel!' Kurt thought.

After being introduced to everyone, Lilly lead Kurt back into her private office. Her office, to no surprise, was also very colorful and well designed.

"May I see your resume?" she asked after sitting down in a pink chair.

"Oh, yes," he said, scrambling quickly to get it out of his bag. "Uh..I don't have much experience with a real fashion company, but believe me, I am extremely passionate about fashion design and I'm very hardworking and responsible," he said, hoping he didn't sound desperate.

Even though he was.

After putting on a pair of glasses with a mustache attached to them, Lilly read over Kurt's resume silently. Finally, she set it down on her desk and looked at him.

"So, you currently work at a diner? At, um..Sunny's?" she asked.

Kurt turned pink, getting embarrassed. "Yeah..it sucks."

"I bet," she said. "Well, after reading over your resume, I have to say that I'm actually quite impressed. It says that you design the outfits for your niece's talent competitions and beauty pageants," she said with a raised eyebrows. "That seems cool. Do you have any pictures?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes, they're in the folder behind my resume." He played with his hands anxiously.

Lilly looked over the photos of Lea's outfits that Kurt designed and smiled brightly. "Wow!" she exclaimed. "These are really good."

Kurt squealed inwardly. "Thanks," he said.

She nodded. "So, Kurt, why should I hire you?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Huh..?"

"As the boss of this company, I'm required to ask possible employees to give me a reason why I should hire them to work here."

He nodded. "Ah, alright then. Well, I believe I should be hired to work here because I absolutely love fashion design and things such as sketching, sewing, and having people try on my designs. Personally, I feel fashion is one of the only things I'm good at and could never really screw up. I'm a hardworker, and even just the feel of fabric on my hands excites me. I went to college for fashion design, but unfortunately I was unable to graduate due to financial issues," he sighed.

"Anyways, if you hire me, you will not be disappointed. I always plan things ahead and I have very specific and creative work ethics. I'm a social person and just by being here, I feel like I'd instantly get along with everyone here. Or I would try to, at least. I want a job that I would look forward to going to everyday and would love to do..this is it.

Plus, um..I really don't want to work at that stupid diner anymore," he said quietly.

Lilly nodded and smiled. She didn't say anything, she just stared at Kurt for a few minutes. He noticed she had emerald green eyes.

"Uh, you have gorgeous eyes," Kurt commented awkwardly.

"Thank you," she said. "I bet you're wondering why I'm staring at you."

"I am, actually."

"I see it."

"Excuse me?"

"Your potential. I see it, clear as day."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes. You know, a lot of people come in here everyday trying to get a job. They feed me crap about how they love me and my work, when honestly, they barely know me at all. I had some girl come in here last week trying to get a job, and she said she loved my 'Happy Summer' line. The funny thing? I've never had a line of clothing called 'Happy Summer.' Ever.

I can tell, just by looking at you, that you want this job."

"I do."

"I know. I think you'd be a great addition to the Family Jewels, Kurt."

Kurt smiled. "Oh my Gaga," he mumbled. "You mean?"

"Uh-huh," she said. "You're hired."

Kurt screamed, then stopped. "Holy crap, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay. Go ahead, scream it out." Lilly put on earmuffs and watched Kurt scream excitedly.

"Okay. I'm done. I think."

Lilly laughed. "Alright, let's discuss your job. Um, you'll work 6 days a week, you have Fridays off, and starting pay is $300 a day. Does that work?"

Kurt's breath caught in his throat. Was this real life?

"A-are you serious?"

Lilly stared at him. "Yes. I'll pay you $300 a day if my name isn't Lillian Anne Marie Sweetwater, and it is."

"That's actually a lot of cash," he said, amazed.

"It is. Work hard, pay hard," she replied.

"Um, right.." Kurt said.

"If you have any questions, don't hesistate to call me,' Lilly said, giving him her business card.

"Okay, thanks, for everything," Kurt said.

She smiled. "You start Monday, cupcake. Welcome to the team." After that, her phone began to ring. "Oh, call from Soho, gotta take this. I'll see ya!"

Kurt smiled and saluted her before getting up and leaving. "You won't be disappointed, I promise!"

She giggled and nodded, waving.

When he left, all the Family Jewels were staring at him with wide eyes.

Kurt froze. "Are you guys gonna kill me?"

They laughed.

"Nah, we're all pretty friendly," a girl with hair that reached her butt said. "We just wanna know the T."

"The T?" Kurt asked.

"The TRUTH!" She said.

"About what?!"

"Did you get the job?" She asked. Everyone looked at him.

"Oh, oh..yeah. I start Monday."

Everyone cheered and clapped loudly.

She squealed. "Gahh! New friend! Welcome to the Family Jewels!" she exclaimed, pulling Kurt into a hug.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, but hugged back, happy people were being kind. "Uh, thanks.."

She let go of him and shook his hand. "I'm Calliope!" she chirped.

"Kurt," he said. "Nice to meet you."

"Hi, Kurt!" A few people said. Kurt waved.

"Kurt, this is Pebe, Taylor, Steven, Dylan, Matty, Bubbles, Pumps, Little Fox, Hera, FiFi, Mickey, Jordan, Salem, Tony, Bryce, and Sweetie," Calliope said, pointing to everyone. "Hera is my older sister," she said. "She's a pain."

"But atleast I'm fashionable," Hera said.

Kurt laughed. "It's nice to meet you all."

They waved.

After taking a tour of the building, Kurt left. He was in a good mood so he decided to cook all his friends a big dinner to share the good news about being hired.

As he was making the pasta, his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kurt," a voice said. Blaine.

Kurt froze. He smiled slightly, because he'd been missing the boy's voice. "Hi Blaine," he said. "How are you?"

xxx

Blaine sat back on his couch after work watching TV with Katheryn Tess. "I'm pretty good, how about yourself?"

"Good, really good," Kurt said smiling.

Blaine nodded. 'He can't see you,' he reminded himself. "Uh, I was just..I was just calling because we haven't really talked lately. I wanted to hear your voice.."

Kurt leaned up against his refrigerator and sighed. "Well, here it is. Laaa.." he sang.

Blaine laughed. "Very funny, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and played with his scarf. He was slowing things down with Blaine, but that didn't mean he wasn't lovestruck.

"Would you, um..maybe want to come over to my house for dinner tonight? With Katheryn Tess? I'm..uh, I've invited all my friends over for dinner and I thought I should invite you and your daughter, too. I have some good news to tell everyone."

Blaine smiled. "Oooh, good news? I'm excited now. Haha, we'll be there. Is 7 okay?"

"Yeah! 7 is fine. See you then."

"Bye."

Kurt hung up and slid down the fridge. "Today is a good day," he said.

*2 hours later*

All of Kurt's friends sat in his living room, waiting for Blaine and KT to arrive.

"Ugh, when can we eat? I'm starving," Finn whined.

Kurt chuckled. "Soon," he said. "Blaine should be here with his daughter in a bit."

"I'm excited!" Rachel said as she played with Lea's hair. "We've all been waiting to meet Blaine and his daughter, and now we will! Plus, I wanna know your news."

Santana shrugged. "I'm just here for the food," she said, frowning when everyone gave her a look. "Kidding! Kinda.."

Brittany giggled. "No, no, Sanny! We're here for Kurtie's good news! And the food! I hope it's candy and cookies."

Kurt patted her back. "It's not, Britt. I made chicken parmesan and pasta..babies love that. Okay?"

Brittany smiled. "Yayy! Did you hear that, Santana? Our sons will love Kurtie's food!" She said, patting her stomach gently.

Santana smiled. "Yeah, baby. I heard."

"Kurt, is Blaine cute?" Quinn asked, rolling her eyes at a jealous Puck. "Relax, stud," she joked, kissing his cheek. She sat next to a now 9 year old Beth (she'd gotten custody of her after graduating from Yale)  
and waited for a response.

Kurt blushed. "Yeah, really cute. Don't tell him I said that, though!" he said, turning red.

"Oh, don't worry, we will.." Mercedes winked.

"Mercedes!"

"I was joking, K!"

Everyone laughed, just like old times.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door.

Kurt ran to the door and looked through the peekhole, seeing Blaine and KT standing outside. He turned around quickly and bit his lip. "He's here!" he said, voice squeaking a bit.

Everyone laughed again.

"Well, let him in!" Tina said as she cuddled with Mike. "Now."

He nodded and opened the door.

"Hi Blaine!" He said. He bent down to KT. "Hey, KT. Come on in, guys," he said, letting them in.

Blaine smiled. "Hi Kurt, thanks for having us over," he said. Katheryn Tess tugged on her father's jeans.

"Yes, honey?"

"Pee," she said shyly. "Gotta pee..pee.."

Blaine blinked. "Uh, can she use your bathroom? I'm sorry, she had a juicebox on the way here."

Kurt nodded. "Of course, just down the hall, to the left," he said with a smile.

"Thanks," Blaine said, taking his daughter's hand and leading her down to the bathroom.

Kurt watched them walk away and then turned to everyone. "Um, yeah..that's Blaine. And his daughter, Katheryn Tess."

All the girls grinned. "Wow."

"Eh," Santana said.

"When you said he was really cute, you did not lie," Quinn said. Puck looked at her.

"Just sayin'," she said.

Kurt laughed. "Well, you guys can go to the table now. We're about to start dinner."

Everyone nodded and retreated to the dining room, taking a seat.

"Just telling you guys now, please don't embarrass me! I'm begging you."

"Oh, don't worry, we will," everyone except the kids said.

He groaned. "You guys suck."

"But you love us anyways," Finn said with a goofy smile.

Kurt smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, I do." He was glad he was with all his best friends again, it made him feel really special.

A few minutes later, Blaine and KT walked into the dining room.

"Take a seat," Kurt told them with a smile. They obeyed and sat down, Blaine sitting next to Kurt. He ducked his head down to hide his blush.

KT pulled on Blaine's hand. He looked down. "Yes?"

She leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"Oh. She wants to know where she's supposed to sit.." he said to Kurt. The table was adults only.

Kurt smiled. "She can sit over there at the kids' table," he said, pointing to a little blue table in the corner where Lea, Beth, Spencer (Tina and Mike's son), Andrew (Sugar and Rory's son), and Cody (Sam and his ex-girlfiend Penny's son; Mercedes' stepson) all sat.

Blaine smiled and nodded. "Go sit over there with the kids, baby," he said to KT. She looked down at her boots.

Blaine frowned. She was shy, so it was kind of hard for her to leave her dad and go with other kids.

"It's okay, Katheryn Tess. They're nice." He hugged her. "I promise," he said.

She smiled slightly and slowly made her way over to the table, continuosly looking back at Blaine nervously.

She sat down in a chair next to Lea and looked down at the floor.

"Hi!" Lea chirped. "I'm Lea Belle Hudson, future Broadway star, just like mommy," the child said with a smile. For a 2 and a half year old, she was very ambitious and smart.

KT looked up and waved. "KT," she said quietly.

"Is that your name? KT?"

She nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Nice to meet you, KT!" Lea said cheerfully.

KT smiled.

"Hey, do you like coloring?" Spencer asked KT. She nodded eagerly.

"I brought crayons and my Spongebob Squarepants coloring book!" The 3 year old boy said.

KT gasped. "Color!"

Blaine looked over at her and grinned.

"KT seems to be getting along well with the other kids," he commented before eating a noodle.

Kurt smiled and nodded before walking over to the kids table to give them their food.

When he was gone, everyone stared at Blaine.

"Uh.."

"Hi, Blaine!" Brittany said with a smile.

"Hi, Brittany, right?" He said.

She nodded.

"Okay, I'm gonna be nice to you since Kurt's my boy, but just know, if you hurt him, I'll go all Lima Heights on you," Santana said.

Blaine dropped his fork. "Huh?"

"You like him, right?" Quinn asked.

Blaine froze. Luckily, Kurt walked back over to the table before he could talk.

"Those kids are something else," Kurt said, chuckling. "Lea asked me if the food had carbs, Rach. Carbs."

Rachel chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like my Lea.."

Kurt sat back down and looked at everyone. "So, what were you guys talking about..?"

Everyone froze.

"Uh, um.."

"Oh, uh.."

"Weather," Finn said.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Weather?"

They nodded. "Yeah, um, it's getting chilly," Tina said.

"I thought it was summer. I wore a tank top yesterday because no one ever taught me how to read a calender. Sanny had to take me into the house and teach me. She gave me soup and wrapped me up in a blanket after that," Brittany said.

Blaine blinked. "Does she always-"

"Yeah," Kurt answered.

"Well, enough about weather!" Rachel said. "Kurt, you wanna tell us your news?"

His eyes widened. "Oh, hmm, okay, sure!"

He stood up. "Everyone, I have some very important news to share with you all!" he said. Everyone looked at him, including the kids, who had no idea what was happening.

"You know how I had an interview at Lilly Sweetwater's Fashion House?" They all nodded. He grinned. "Well, um..I GOT THE JOB!"

Everyone froze, then cheered and clapped, proud of their friend.

"Kurt, that's amazing!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Congrats, dude!" Puck said.

"YAYY Kurtie!" Brittany said clapping.

"That's great, bro!" Finn gave him a hug.

Blaine smiled. "That's really awesome, Kurt. Congrats," he said. He got up to give Kurt a hug.

Kurt hugged back, closing his eyes. A warm feeling took over him.

'I really want to be your boyfriend,' he thought, before stopping himself.

He let go of Blaine and smiled. "Thanks guys," he said. "I start Monday."

Everyone nodded, smiling.

"I'd like to make a toast," Finn said, lifting up his glass of wine. "To Kurt, and his new job."

Everyone raised their glasses. "Cheers!" They exclaimed, clapping afterwards.

"Aww," Kurt said. "I love you guys."

"We love you too," Sugar said. "And I am totally looking forward to seeing your fabulous designs on the runway sometime soon!" Everyone laughed.

"C'mon, GROUP HUG!" Puck exclaimed.

All the friends hugged, with Blaine standing out.

"Get in here, Blaine!" Kurt said smiling. Blaine laughed and joined the hug.

Kurt smiled softly. He loved his life.

xxx After dinner was over and everyone had left, Blaine offered to stay a little longer and help Kurt clean up.

"Oh, no, you really don't have to do this," Kurt had told him.

Blaine just smiled and shook his head. "It's the least I could do," he'd said, gathering up dishes. "You invited us over to eat, and I would feel bad if I just left without helping clean up."

Remember that whole gentleman thing Kurt really liked about Blaine? Yeah, it was definitely there now.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks," he said once they were done.

Blaine nodded. "Sure thing," he said. He grabbed his keys and went to pick up KT from where she was watching TV in Kurt's living room. He carried her in his arms and kissed her head.

"I should probably get going," Blaine said to Kurt. "I have to get her ready for bed."

Kurt nodded. "Of course."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks again for having us over. KT, what do you tell Kurt?"

"Thanks!" The little girl said with a smile.

"Anytime," Kurt said. He stopped for a minute, then looked at Blaine. "Uh, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Um..our last date was kinda, well, you know.."

Blaine nodded.

"So I was wondering if you'd maybe like a do-over? Just something simple this time?"

"Like..?"

"Coffee? My friend Sugar, the girl in all pink with the money sign earrings, owns a bakery. The lattes are great. If you want, we could just go down there and hang out?" He asked.

Blaine thought. "Hm, alright. That sounds good. Does next Tuesday work?"

Kurt thought for a second. "I'm working from 9 to 5 at Lilly Sweetwater's," he said. (Coincidentally, he'd recieved the same work hours there that he had at Sunny's). "So maybe we can go at 6?"

"6 is good," Blaine said with a nod.

"Cool," Kurt answered. "I'll call you."

"Okay," Blaine said. KT yawned. "I'll see ya. Goodnight, Kurt."

He smiled softly. "Night Blaine, night Katheryn Tess."

She waved and they headed out the door.

Kurt sighed and went to sit down on his couch, exhausted.

It happened. He had another date with Blaine. Hopefully things would work out this time.

xxx

Okay, that's all! I hope you liked it :)

You seriously wouldn't believe the torture I had to go through to write this! I started it last night, but my stupid buttcrack laptop died on me and I thought I saved what I had written, but it turns out I didn't. UGH. So I had to retype it up and then, my computer kept dying, and then I had to stop writing to wash dishes, and babysit, then I was dancing around my house like a crazy person and then I was doing my hair, trying to figure out how to do a Snooki pouf, cause you know what they say, the higher the hair...the closer to God.

Teehee.

Anyways, like I said, it took me a long time to write this, but I hope you guys enjoyed this! By the way, Lilly Sweetwater's Fashion House is a fictional place (as far as I know), but it seems like a place I'd love to work at. It just seems so glamorous! XD

Me and my best friend are currently having an over the phone conversation about Turducken (I think that's how you spell it) and I'm dying!

Next update should be tomorrow, maybe. I have to go over my dad's house tomorrow so I'm not sure. I'll try to have an update for y'all :)

Keep sending in Brittana baby names! Love them.

My friend is laughing at my singing now. Screw you, Kyra!

K byee!

Stay Fearless,  
FearlessGeek xoxoxo


	9. Chapter 9

9 To 5 (chapter 9)

Hey y'all! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated! School has been insane! We're starting Term Paper, which a 4 month project and I'm doing Audrey Hepburn (my idol) for my report! I get to dress up like her and everything! Squee!

You thought I quit with this, didn't ya?  
No, not this time!

Anyways, this update will mainly be about Kurt and his new job, and Blaine talking to Ellie about his situation with Kurt, as you all know, that still kind of lingers.

It'll also feature them going out for coffee :)

Reminder- Keep sending Brittana baby names! Need them by chapter 11. Winner gets fanfic oneshot of choice!

Onto the chapter!

Xxx

"I'm so excited!" Kurt squealed as he pulled into the parking lot of Lilly Sweetwater's Fashion House.

He felt a rush of nerves come over him as he walked in. "You can do this, Kurt," he told himself. "Knock 'em dead."

He signed in at the front desk and walked to the elevator, humming idly. This was the opportunity he'd been waiting for! Working at Sunny's was awful, and he was so happy that things were finally looking up for him.

When he's reached his destination, he walked out into the long hall that he'd just seen a few days earlier. He was still mesmerized by the sight. He walked down the hall to the golden door and walked in with a bright smile.

"Morning Family Jewels!" He exclaimed.

Everyone cheerfully called their 'hellos', 'good mornings' and 'sups' before returning to their work.

Kurt set a box down on a table in the back of the huge room.  
"I brought you guys doughnuts!" He announced, hoping he didn't sound like a kiss up.

Everyone brightened.

"Right on, man!" Little Fox, his hippie-like coworker, said with a grin.

Kurt laughed. As he was walking towards Lilly's office, he was pounced on by a tiny colorful figure.

He went down with a thud. "What the-!"

"Morning work buddy!" Calliope, who was dressed in a rainbow puzzle piece dress and yellow heels, chirped happily.

Kurt's breathing became normal after a minute or 2. "Oh, good morning, Calliope." His face turned red. Though she was small, she was surely crushing him.

"Oh! Am I crushing you?" She frowned and got off of him, brushing herself off. She helped him up and brushed him off as well, smiling slightly. "Sorry about that, pal!"

Kurt shook his head. "No, no, it's alright. I've always wanted to be jumped on by a human puzzle!" He said half-sarcastically.

The short girl blushed. "So, uh, how are ya?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Grand! Me and Hera got in a little scrap about shoes this morning, but everything's fine now. I got to wear the yellow ones, and she settled for blue." She shows of her bright yellow Minnie Mouse heels.

"That's nice. Well, if you'll excuse me-"

"Yoo hoo, Callie! Could you come help me with this order? It's for a..uh, Blaine Anderson. It's a shipment of button up shirts, ankle length trousers, and bowties," Pebe, a short haired British girl said.

Calliope nodded and ran off towards the redhead.

Kurt froze. He walked towards the girls.

"Ello, Kurt!" Pebe said with a smile.

He waved. "Morning. Hey, who'd you say that order was for?"

"Uh, Blaine Anderson. Why? You know him or something?" She asked.

Calliope (or 'Callie', as Pebe had called her) sat there waiting for an answer. She was grinning.

He blushed slightly. "Yes."

The girls both smiled. "Is he your snog buddy?" Pebe asks.  
Callie squeaks a bit before bursting into giggles.

He blushed deeper. "No, no, we're just friends."

Pebe put a shirt into a box. "You sure you two are just chaps? Why, you're redder than a strawberry!" She laughed.

"I'm sure. Blaine and I are just friends!"

"But you wish you two were more than that.." Calliope says, finally speaking up.  
Pebe nods in agreement with the girl. "We can tell."

"H-how?" Kurt asks slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"Because! Aside from the fact that you're being totally obvious, we are GIRRRRLLLLSSSSSS," Calliope exclaims, waving her arms around like noodles. "We know these things!"

Kurt laughs. "Has anyone ever told you that you're crazy?"

Calliope nods. "Pretty much the entire world."

"I don't think they were wrong, girly," Pebe says.

Kurt smiles. "Okay, I like him," he admits.

Pebe and Callie squeal excitedly.

"Gahhh!"

"I knew it," Callie says. "Klaine!" She yells suddenly. Everyone pauses to look at her. Hera looks annoyed by her sister's outburst.

"Excuse me?" Kurt frowns.

"Go back to your work, guys! We've got a busy day!" She says, snapping her fingers frantically.

Pebe rolls her eyes fondly. "God, what are we gonna do with you?"

"Wrap me up in a box and put a bow on top, ship me to Channing Tatum's house, and then send us wedding gifts. The end." Callie smiles brightly, nodding.

"You do know he's married with a child, right?" Kurt asks slowly.

"Shush your potato hole, mister! Dreams do come true! And I'm gonna marry Channing and raise Everly and a bunch of other babies with him, and we ARE gonna make your dream of dating this B-"

Pebe covered her mouth quickly. "Shhhh!"

"Dating who?" Bubbles, another employee, asks.

"No one!" Pebe says. "Back to work, guys!"

"But we love gossip!" A high feminine voice says.

Everyone turns around to see a short girl with dark black curly hair, an eyepatch, and inked skin says in an Italian accent.

She was wearing a fedora, a black and purple dress, and sparkly purple heels. Her minty green eye stuck out as one of the features on her beautiful pale face as she walked into the room, her heels clicking with her.

"Hi guys!" She chirped.

"Scar! You're back!" Calliope said, getting loose from Pebe's grip and hugging the girl.

She hugged back. "Molto bene!" (Very good!) "You're still able to see the most obvious of things," she joked.

Calliope playfully pouted. "I'm not stupid."

"You're not, Calliope." Scar smiles. "But yes, I AM BACK!"

Everyone cheered, except for Kurt. He had no idea what was happening.

"Who is she?" He whispered to Pebe.

"Scarletta Contaili!" The dark haired Italian beauty answered. "I've been working here for 3 years. I was on a world expedition with my girlfriend, Reagan Jo, for 6 months, so I know you don't know me. You must be Kurt!" She extended her hand, which had a tattoo of a music note on it.

Kurt shook it. "Hello."

She smiles. "Calliope told me about you."

"Nothing bad, Kurtsie pie!" She says.

"...And I just couldn't wait to meet you!" She hugs him.

His eyes widen and he steps back.

"Welcome back, Scarletta," Kurt says before walking to Lilly's office.

"What's his deal?" Scar asks.

"He likes someone.." Callie replies.

"Calliope!" Pebe and Hera say in an annoyed tone.

"He likes something, I meant. He really, really, really, likes, uh, bulldogs," Callie says. She backs up and whispers into Pebe's ear. "Saved it."

The British girl shakes her head and goes back to work, along with everyone else.

Xxx

"Morning, Lilly," Kurt says with a smile.

"Why hello, Kurt!" She exclaims. Today her cotton candy pink hair was hanging down in spiral curls. She had on a floral print blazer and a green ruffly dress. Star shaped earrings dangled from her ears.

"I, uh, just came in to tell you that I was here. And to say good morning," Kurt says nervously.

"Why are you so nervous?" She asks. "I don't bite. Unless it's food."

He laughs. "Uh, I don't know..first day jitters. I'll be fine."

"Okay. By the way, heard the convo going on. Who's Blaine?"

Kurt felt a blush creep up on him. "He's..um..a friend."

"A boyfriend?" She asks, winking.

"A friend." Kurt begins to walk out of the room.

"I think Calliope was right, ya know. That you wish you two were more than that. I know we don't know you well, but as Callie said, 'we are GIRRRRLLLSSS' and we know these things! I can tell you want to date him."

He smiles and nods. "Uh-huh," fe says before leaving.

It was 100% true.

Later that day, during his lunch break, Kurt sat in the break room eating with Scar, Calliope, Pebe, and Bubbles (whose real name he figured out was Lisa), and chatting.

"So, how long have you known him?" Pebe asks before eating her sandwich.

"Um, about a month. We've been on one date."

All the girls heads turned faster than he'd ever seen.

"Where?" Calliope asked, squealing.

"We went to dinner and a Marina and the Diamonds concert," he responds. "It was nice." Kurt blushed and refrained from telling them about the kiss.

"Did he kiss you?" Scar asked with a smile.

Kurt stopped and set his water bottle down. "Uh, well.."

"No? Yes? Tell us! We need to know!" Bubbles and Callie said simultaneously.

"Kinda," Kurt says.

"What do you mean, 'kinda'?" Pebe asks. "You either snogged or you didn't!"

"He only kissed my cheek," he says.

"Uh..why? Why no lip action?" Callie frowns.

"He told me that it was all he could do for now, and after thinking, I understood. Believe me, girls, if you knew him and he told you what he'd told me, you'd understand too."

"What did he tell you?" Scar asked.

"That I can't say. It was something personal and as a good friend to him, I won't tell. I ain't no blabber mouth!"

All the girls laugh.

"Are you two going out again?" Pebe asks. "You seem to get on quite well."

"We do, I guess," Kurt says. He smiles. "We are going out for coffee at my friend Sugar's bakery."

"Your friend Sugar owns a bakery..?" Bubbles asks. "That's kind of a kicker, isn't it?" She chuckles.

Kurt nods. "She does. Sugar's Sweets. It's a bakery/cafe. You guys should try it sometime."

"I'll go," Scar says. "My girlfriend Reagan Jo and I are always looking for a good place to eat."

Kurt smiles.

"How are you and Reagan Jo anyways?" Callie asks.

Scar blushed. "Marvelous. She's 4 months along with our baby."

The girls squealed. "Awww!"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Kurt asks curiously.

"We don't know. Rea really wants a boy, but I want a little girl," she says, putting emphasis on the word 'girl'.

"Well, congrats! Whatever the gender is, may your child be healthy and happy with his or her mothers." Kurt pats her back.

"Thank you, Kurt!" She says with a happy smile.

"You're welcome," he says.

"Okay, back to you and Blaine," Pebe says.

"What about it?"

"Tell us about how you guys met! Tell us about him! We'll start planning the wedding!" Callie says, laughing.

"Uh, we're not getting married."

"Not yet."

"What?"

"What?"

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. "Um, well, I met Blaine at my old job. I worked 9 to 5 at a diner called Sunny's-"

"Eww," the girls all said with twisted up faces.

"Yeah. Anyways, Blaine came in one day on his lunch break or something like that, and that's when I saw him. I was his waiter. He was beautiful, and at that moment, I was basically in love with him. He ordered a cheeseburger, fries, and a strawberry shake. I was super nervous around him. Super dorky! And uh, I remember talking to my friend Mercedes-"

"Lemme guess, she owns a car dealership?" Bubbles joked with a laugh.

"No, she works at Sunny's. It's rude to interrupt, by the way.  
I talked to her about him and I just remember saying "oh, he's so perfect!" even though I'd just met him, and she said that I should go talk to him. I thought she was crazy! I was kinda just like "hello..he's flawless! And I'm just me. No way," and she said "anything could happen." That somehow encouraged me to do it, so once I worked up the nerves, I did. I went to his table and since I'm so awkward, I asked him to talk..because he looked lonely, like he needed someone to talk to. No, I'm not making this up.

And then I spoiled everything by saying that I thought he was attractive. I wanted to die. But luckily, he didn't run away. He smiled, and even blushed a bit. I sat next to him and we talked for a few minutes. I found out that he's 24, same age as me, and he is a high school music teacher, which I think is awesome.

And eventually, to my sadness, he had to go. It was like a Cinderella moment. You know, just the gay version in a greasy old diner.  
Anyways, I also found out that he had a daughter."

Everyone raised their eyebrows or gasped.

"Yeah. I was slightly shocked at first, but I didn't care. I love kids. He has a little girl named Katheryn Tess who's nearly 3. I told him that my niece Lea was the same age, and then proceeded to stage a play date for the girls.

The play date never worked out, Lea's mom, my sister in law Rachel keeps her very busy, and that week, she happened to have a singing competition, so she couldn't have a play date. It was totally fine though. Instead, Rachel persuaded me to call Blaine. We originally planned a coffee date, but then there was a change in our universe and we went to the concert. I can honestly say it was one of the best experiences I've ever had. We went out to dinner, then to the concert. Marina had us come on stage and sang 'Homewrecker' with her, and she gave us autographs and drew hearts on our cheeks. Afterwards, we walked to the park and looked at the stars.

We even held hands.

We talked and I felt really close to him. It was beautiful. After that, I took him home. We were in my car and things were really, how do I say it? There. Like, I felt as if he was gonna kiss me.

And like I told you before, all I got was a cheek kiss, but I understood why. I felt warm and fuzzy. And now, we're slowing things down, I guess. Coffee date tomorrow, and our friendship continues.

..But I do hope that one day, friendship will blossom into something more."

All the girls were smiling warmly.

"That was so lovely!" Scar says. Pebe, Bubbles, and Callie all nod.

"Yeah. The way I feel about him is quite lovely."

Xxx

"Morning Mr Anderson!" Tegan says with a smile.

"Morning Tegan!" Blaine calls back, high fiving her before walking into the music room.

Ellie was sitting on the piano. He jumped.

"Ellie! What are you doing here?" He was slightly aggravated. Yes, he loved his sister, but she was just always around. Usually to embarrass him, annoy him, or both.

"Wow. Thought you'd be more excited to see me," she says, playfully offended.

"You didn't answer my question."

"And you didn't replace my karaoke machine after you put it in the bathtub.."

"I was 2!" Blaine said.

"And I was depressed for weeks! A young 5 year old Elena Grace Anderson with dreams of being a singer-"

"You're insane."

"So I've been told." She jumps off of the piano and looks him in the eye. "We need to talk, little brother."

"About what?"

"Kurt."

Blaine dropped the large stack of papers he was holding and almost choked on air.

"Wha- I..but..and..HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM?"

Ellie laughed and pulled out a flask from her purse.

"Put that away."

"It's apple juice, calm down."

"It's not."

She groaned. "I'm older, k? I'm the one who's supposed to be bossy!"

"Well, it doesn't work that way anymore. I'm 24. With a child. You may leave, Elle."

She rolled her eyes. "Back to Kurt..I went into Sunny's about 2 weeks ago to pick up an order and I saw lover boy there-"

"What did you tell him?! Elena, I swear, if you said anything embarrassing to him-"

"Oh, I did. I told him all the gushy stuff you said. About his beautiful eyes, skin, his perfect hair, blah blah blah."

"Have I ever told you I hated you?" Blaine was ready to kill her. He wasn't supposed to know that! Yes, he really liked him, but all that 'gushy stuff' was embarrassing and made him sound like a dork.

Ellie kissed his hair. "Love you too, Blainers."

"What'd he say?"

"I'm guessing he thought I was crazy."

"Can't blame him."

"..I told him you were single."

"Are you serious right know? You're trying to set me up with Kurt?"

Ellie smiled. "I know you want him. You'll thank me for this later!"

Blaine sighed. "I do, but I don't need you, my older sister, coming in and trying to get me a boyfriend! I'm not a kid anymore. You've gotta let me handle things by myself, Ellie. You have always been this way, looking after me like a baby or something. It's not fair."

Ellie sighed and pinched the bridge of her pierced nose. "I only do it cause I care. Really. All the cuddling and helping you out, even when you didn't need or want it, was for a reason. I care so much about you, Blaine. Always have. You're my younger brother and ever since you were a baby, I wanted to look out for you. You've been through so much in your 24 years than most people ever go through. I know you're brave and strong and that you're fully capable of doing things on your own, but I can't help but want to help you. Ever since Sebastian died, you're so different.  
You're not my same happy little brother anymore. I hate that. But I can tell that this Kurt guy is definitely making a change in your life for the better."

Blaine looked down and tried not to cry.

Ellie patted his back. "It's okay to cry, you know. You can cry if you want to."

"No. No, not here. Not at work.." Blaine said quietly.

His sister hugged him. "I love you kiddo, okay? And whenever you need me, I'll come running. You know that. I think you should take the day off. Come meet my new boyfriend."

"Another one? Already?" Blaine asks, laughing slightly as he wiped his eyes.

She nods. "Yeah. Ryan wasn't my type. I caught him trying on my clothes...so, uh..yeah." Blaine laughed.

"I think you'll like this one. His name is Johnny, and he's in a rock band!"

"He sounds like a winner." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Hey, at least I have a boyfriend!" She teased.

"Well, at least I have a job!" Blaine retorted.

(A/N: OOH KILL EM!)

Ellie sat down. "I have a job."

"Cleaning Mrs Yamakomo's apartment for $20 a week is NOT a job, Ellie. It's called pestering an innocent 70 year old woman for cash because you're too lazy to go after a real profession."

She shrugs. "Not all of us can be successful high school music teachers, or famous, rich Hollywood actors!"

"Oh, no. Anyone can. You just have to push yourself and go for it. You can't sit around your whole life thinking that it'll magically just happen one day," Blaine replies.

She smiles. "When'd you get so smart?"

"I don't know, maybe the day I was born. Just a guess." He winked and took a sip of his coffee.

"So, enlighten me on what's going on between you and Kurt.."

"Well Miss Nosy Pants, if you must know, we are going out for coffee tomorrow at his friend Sugar's bakery," he says with a smile.

"I'm wearing a skirt," Ellie says. "And seriously?"

"What?"

"His friend Sugar has a bakery..? That's a kicker!" She laughs.

"Oh, shut up!" Blaine throws a pencil at her.

"Ouch," she says, rubbing her head. "I just thought it was funny."

"Like your SAT scores?"

(KILL EM!)

Ellie groaned. "Stop!"

"Just sayin," says Blaine with a chuckle.

"Hush and continue about you and Kurt!"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Do you really like him?"

Blaine blushed a deep red. "Yes.."

"Well, then, go for it."

"What do you mean?"

"Blaine, you know that from day 1 I have always been on your case. I've always wanted to shelter you and protect you from everything, and make sure you were safe and happy. I'll always wanna do that. I know that with Kurt, you'll be safe and happy, like I've always wanted for you. So, you have my permission to go and date him if you really feel like he's right for you. And with that being said, I'll try not to be super annoying and overprotective of you. You're right. You're an adult now, you've got a cute little monkey daughter, and you can live your own life. You don't need your broke loner of a sister around messing things up."

Blaine smiles warmly and hugs her. "You don't mess things up. All the time, anyways. I'm glad you've always been there for me, Elle. Thank you."

She chuckles and kisses his hair. "I love you, B."

"Love you too, Ellie."

"Wanna talk about anything? I gotta go in a bit, but I'm here for now."

"Yeah. There is something, actually."

"What's up?"

"I kind of decided to take a break from Kurt. We, uh, we went on a date a few weeks ago, and at the end, I guess he though I was gonna kiss him-and believe me, I really wanted to, but I didn't. I just felt that everything was going too fast. Especially for a first date. We barely know each other. I kissed his cheek and left, but I could tell that he seemed upset. We're still hanging out and stuff, but we're only friends. And a strong part of me wants to be more than that, but the other part is saying no, and that I need to slow things and focus on KT and my own life.

I do. You know that. Katheryn Tess is my main priority and I'll die before I let some man come in front of her, but I need love too. Not sticky wet kisses from my toddler, but real love. Good love. The kind Seb used to give me." He sighs.

"The part that wants me to slow down ties in with Seb. His voice, his personality, everything. It's so crazy. One day, I'll be like 'oh, I can let go and love someone else now. That's what he'd want for me', then the next I'm like 'NO! What are you doing? You had a commitment to Sebastian. Don't do it!'. It's just hard. I feel so torn.

Taking a break from Kurt proved to be for the best at first, but I'm not liking it so much anymore. I'm too indecisive, though. Because today I want him and I don't want to take a break, but tomorrow I know I'm gonna think too much and ruin everything. I'll say something like, 'nope. You're not gonna go out with Kurt. Don't be selfish! Think of Sebastian and Katheryn Tess! Absolutely not.'"

Blaine looked up. "Do I sound crazy?"

Ellie shook her head. "Nope. Crazy is the girl who was on my dance team in middle school, Brandy Wexler. Her parents were ghost hunters and she came to school in freaking bubble wrap to 'ward off the spirits'." She rolled her eyes. "I understand, Blaine. I'm not very good at giving advice on love. I've had so many boyfriends in the past year that I could write 500 Taylor Swift songs about them. I'm not as good at the whole love deal like you are.

But I do think that you shouldn't think about this so much. What is meant to be will be. Fate is either gonna have you guys be together right now, or it'll have things be slow and eventually, if things are in the right place, you two will be together. I can't really help as much as I want, but I can tell you that Sebastian is practically screaming at you to move on. I know it's hard to try and do that, but please, just..let some love in. I say this cause I care, Sebastian isn't coming back. You can either sit in darkness and let his death plague your heart and stop you from receiving love you deserve, or you can hold on to Sebastian, but also bring someone new in, too. You're one of the best people I've ever known. It'll all be okay, I promise. Kurt seems nice. Let fate handle things. All you need to do is sit back and see what'll happen. Try not to be so on and off about things. Sureness is very effective, Blaine." She smiles.

Blaine smiles back. "And you said you weren't good at this! You're plenty good, Elle."

She hugged him. "That means a lot. Thanks, little brother."

He hugs her, melting into her touch.

"I gotta go, okay? Johnny has a gig and I promised I'd be there."

"Okay. Try not to get too drunk."

"No promises!" Ellie kissed his cheek and ran off. "Remember what I told you!"

"I love you!" Blaine called.

"Mwah!" She blew him a kiss and left.

Blaine smiled. Her advice had been kind of helpful.  
He'd try not to focus on it so much and let fate handle things, but it wouldn't be easy.

"Gotta try though," he told himself. "I need to."

Good luck, Anderson.

Xxx

|Tuesday, 6pm|

Kurt and Blaine sat at a table in the back of Sugar's warm and cozy bakery/cafe talking to each other.

"..It's great! Everyone is nice and I fit in well," Kurt says with a smile.

"I'm glad you're enjoying your new job." Blaine smiles.

"How are you and your daughter doing?"

"Good." Blaine nods. "She's gonna start preschool soon."

"Ooh! I remember preschool. I clung to my mom and begged her to let me stay home with her and watch Disney princess movies, but to no avail. But it wasn't all that bad. I learned the importance of fashion thanks to a little thing called dress up." He laughed.

Blaine laughed. "I liked preschool, too. That's where I discovered my love of music. Mrs Hill let us play pretend marching band or play instruments, and I found it to be very awesome. I would sing every chance I got."

Kurt chuckled and took a sip of his coffee. "That's cute."

Blaine slightly blushed. "I just hope KT doesn't suffer in school."

Kurt took his hand. "I'm sure shell be fine. We all have our bad days, but if you have the right people in your life that are always there for you, everything will be okay."

Blaine nods and takes a sip of coffee, staring at Kurt's beautiful face.

"How's the coffee and muffins?" Sugar asked with a smile. She was wearing a pink apron that said 'Kiss Me, I'm Rich' in cheetah print letters.

"Amazing!" Blaine said like a kid who had just seen snow for the first time.

Kurt laughs. "Everything's great, thanks."

She smiles and walks off towards the kitchen.

Kurt and Blaine talk some more, laughing and enjoying each other's company, before Blaine has to go.

He checks his watch and frowns.

"You have to leave, don't you?" Kurt asked.

He nods. "Yeah. I'm sorry. The nanny has to go home sometime," he says. "I'll call you."

Kurt instantly brightened. "Alright. I'll be seeing you, Blaine."

Blaine smiles, and to Kurt's surprise, he comes over and hugs him tight.

Kurt blushes and hugs back.

"Goodbye for now, Mr Hummel." He waves and walks out of the bakery.

Kurt smiles and sinks down in his chair.

The way he felt for Blaine Anderson was indeed, quite lovely.

Xxx

Okay, that's all! What'd you think? Please review!

Sorry again for the wait!

Anywho, next update should be soon, hopefully. I'm busy tomorrow, so it definitely won't be then, but we'll see about an update Sunday or Monday.  
Please be patient with me :) :)

This was so fun to write! Of course Blaine would have a shipment of button up shirts, ankle length pants, and bowties, and of course he'd fight with his older sister and they'd make fun of each other! But it's okay cause they love each other so much! I'm soaked in cute Blaine and Ellie feels!

I've decided my top 3 favorite characters to write are Katheryn Tess (cause she's so cute), Calliope (cause she's like a second Brittany and so fun), and Ellie (cause she's hilarious and really does love Blaine).

Reminder: Keep on sending Brittana baby boy names! Need them by chapter 11. Thanks.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, following, and favouriting! I really appreciate it.

I think that's all. Have a good weekend everyone!

Stay Fearless,  
FearlessGeek xoxo


End file.
